ONE NIGHT
by BigBangCancerberus
Summary: Midoriya se despertó aturdido y esposado a su cama sin poder recordar lo que había pasado. Sin ningún aviso una chica emerge de donde menos lo espera y le pide, una sola noche con él.
1. chapter 1

No había explicación para lo que estaba pasando en ese momento o mejor dicho, lo que había pasado. Tenía idea aproximada y muchas lagunas, pero de manera decisiva, todo lo que ahí había pasado, había sido contra su voluntad consiente. Su cuerpo estaba sudado y el dolor en las piernas y la cadera era leve, pero de igual manera presente. Sus brazos, en cambio, se encontraban adormecidos, no había forma en la que él hubiera podido hacer aquello. ¿Acaso era una broma de los demás? No. Descartó esa probabilidad casi tan pronto como llegó a su mente, no era el estilo de cosas que harían Kaminari o Bakugou. Sin embargo cuando intentó moverse, notó al extraño, debajo de las mantas, algo se encontraba respirando sobre él. Sobre su pecho, para especificar.

Sus brazos estaban imposibilitados y al tratar de moverse un ardor increíble en su espalda lo hizo detenerse. Únicamente para no hacer un alboroto empezó a deslizar la manta hacia abajo con los dedos de los pies, poco a poco fue vislumbrando una silueta. Aún estaba oscuro, por lo que no podría decir que era lo que estaba viendo. De igual manera intentó retorcerse ignorando el dolor en la mayoría del cuerpo, fue ahí que esa silueta empezó a moverse y quejarse.

-Mhhhhgg. Es muy temprano, no quiero moverme de aquí Deku-lindo. – dijo una voz femenina que hablaba en ese estado entre la somnolencia y la conciencia típica cuando te despiertan contra tu voluntad. Midoriya palideció, sólo había una chica que le llamaba por ese apodo, todas las demás se referían a él por su nombre. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar antes de que cualquier palabra pudiera salir de su boca.

\- ¿U-Uraraka? – habló de manera nerviosa y su cuerpo comenzó a sudar por esa misma razón.

\- Uraraka, Uraraka, Uraraka. Parece que no sabes decir otra cosa. – la voz se encontraba más despierta, incluso parecía escucharse una ligera molestia. Dicha silueta se alzó y las mantas se deslizaron por su cuerpo. – nunca me dijiste quien es ella. ¿Acaso es tu novia? Si lo es, sin duda que es muy feliz. – el cuerpo de Midoriya se paralizo, de alguna manera parecía que su alma había abandonado su cuerpo por algunos segundos. Se había dado cuenta de dos cosas. La primera: Esa chica era una completa extraña para él, pero sin ninguna duda, ella parecía conocerlo demasiado bien. La segunda: Ambos estaban desnudos.

\- ¡Qué! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estoy esposado? ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Izuku se altero de manera notable, hasta el punto que empezó a forcejear para liberarse de las esposas que lo sujetaban a la cabecera de la cama. Ignoró el dolor de su espalda y el hecho de que su forcejeó había conseguido que esa chica extraña se cayera de la cama dando un golpe estridente contra el suelo.

\- Oye esa no es manera de reaccionar cuando una chica linda como yo te hace un cumplido, Deku-lindo. – la chica se levantó del piso y volvió a subir a la cama, pero esta ocasión había decidido sentarse en el pecho de Midoriya. – ¿es esto lo que te molesta? – dijo señalando las esposas que mantenían sus brazos alzados y sujetos a la cama. – sí, a mí tampoco me gustan, no son lindas. En mi casa tengo unas envueltas en peluche, esas serian mejores. Tal vez la próxima. – cuando Midoriya intentó hablar fue callado por un dedo sobre sus labios, mismo que empezó a recorrer su pecho de manera lenta. – pero yo no veo ninguna razón por la que no podamos seguir usando estás un rato más.

\- Por favor suéltame. Y-yo no le diré a nadie sobre esto. – Izuku había iniciado a temblar de esa manera tan particular que tenía cuando una chica se acercaba demasiado a su espacio personal, pero en esta situación en especifico desviaba la mirada hacía un costado. El sol comenzaba a salir y los tenues rayos de luz le empezaban a dar una mejor visión de lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Por qué estas tan empeñado en que terminemos? Nos hemos estado divirtiendo mucho todo este rato como para acabar ahora. ¿Por qué no quieres mirarme? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – observó con detenimiento al chico que se encontraba bajo su merced y notó un rápido movimiento de ojos que le dio la respuesta que estaba buscando. Transformo su rostro en una sonrisa perversa y dejó ver claramente unos afilados colmillos más largos de lo habitual, pero sin ser exagerados. – ya entiendo, Deku-lindo, no tienes que pedirlo. Toga sabe lo que quieres – Susurró eso ultimo tan cerca de su victima como la postura se lo permitió y acto seguido extendió su cuerpo sobre el de Izuku para tener un mejor posición al comenzar a besar su cuello. Al principio lo hizo de manera suave y progresivamente una mordida aprecia cada pocos besos.

\- E-espera… ¿Qué estas haciendo? D-detente. – Izuku trataba de resistirse tanto como le era posible, retorciéndose y gimiendo, pero, lo que más le desconcertaba era lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando y que beso a beso se resistía menos. Mientras Toga se encontraba marcando un camino con los labios en cuello y pecho de Deku, sus manos hacían lo propio con el resto del cuerpo. El pobre chico era un indefenso cordero y ella era más que un simple lobo hambriento. Era el inclemente matadero. Toga deslizo su mano hasta la entrepierna de Izuku y se percató inmediatamente de lo que estaba pasando, pero aún no era momento para ese juego, primero jugaría ella. Retomo su posición anterior y esta vez se acerco más a la cara de Deku, pero esta vez, lo quería todo para ella. – ¿qué estas haciendo? – Deku mostro sincero desconcierto cuando se percato que el pubis de Toga estaba directamente frente a su rostro. El sonrojo en su rostro era visible incluso en aquella ligera penumbra, en su mente gritaba pidiendo ayuda para que vinieran a rescatarle.

\- Vamos Deku-lindo, sé que quieres que te quite esto, si lo haces bien, Toga te da la llave. – Izuku intercambió miradas con la chica, podía notar ahora con un poco más de luz sus rasgos faciales. Ojos grandes, colmillos prominentes, una nariz pequeña y sus mejillas habían ganado un leve sonrojo. Pero todo ese intercambio de miradas se rompió cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- Oye, Midoriya. ¿te encuentras bien? He escuchado ruidos raros desde hace un rato y podría jurar que alguien se pegó duro contra el piso.

\- Mine…mhhhggg. Izuku había intentado pedir ayuda a su compañero, Mineta, era una suerte que el pequeño tuviera un sueño liviano, pero adelantándose a cualquier movimiento que él pudiera hacer, Toga calló a Midoriya con lo único que tenía disponible al momento. Un pañuelo rojo que se encontraba en la mesilla junto a la cama.

\- No te preocupes Deku-lindo, yo me encargo. – Toga cubrió su cuerpo con la sabana y se encaminó a la puerta, con un andar lento, como si fuera una pasarela y ella una modelo que desfilaba en una túnica blanca para Midoriya. Mientras ella caminaba con esa velocidad pasmosa, Mineta seguía preguntando si Izuku se encontraba bien

\- Vamos Midoriya, sé que estas despierto, puedo escucharte caminar. Mineta tenía pegada la oreja a la puerta y aunque escuchaba una voz, no le parecía que fuera la de Izuku, pero escuchar atreves de una puerta tan gruesa no le daba ninguna garantía, podría estar escuchando un discurso en cualquier otro idioma sería igual a lo que creía escuchar ahora. Finalmente los pasos desaparecieron y la puerta se abrió, eso provocó que el concentrado Mineta casi cayera de cara al piso. Al elevar la mirada y ver lo último que esperaría encontrar en el dormitorio de Midoriya, no pudo sino quedarse boquiabierto y aquella impresión no hizo más que crecer cuando volteo y se encontró con su amigo esposado a la cama, cubierto únicamente en su sección media por una manta a punto de caerse al suelo.

\- Lo siento amiguito, pero Deku-lindo y yo estamos un poco ocupados. ¿Crees que podrías regresar más tarde? – Mineta se mantuvo algunos segundos mirando a aquella chica rubia con el pelo enmarañado y que usaba una sabana blanca a manera de vestido improvisado.

\- No tienen que preocuparse, yo jamás estuve aquí, lamento la interrupción, continúen. Ah, y Midoriya. – Mineta hizo el gesto de cerrar una cremallera en su boca, dejando claro a los presentes que no mencionaría palabra alguna de lo que ahí había visto. El pequeño Mineta se retiro y con él, las esperanzas de salvación de Midoriya se esfumaron.

\- ¿En qué estábamos Deku-lindo? – Toga dejó caer la sabana y repitió su lento andar hacía la cama, cuando ahí se encontraba y se acostó junto a Midoriya se quedó contemplando sus ojos verdes un rato que al pobre joven esposado se le hizo inmenso y durante el cual, Toga pareció no parpadear una sola vez.

\- ¿Se te pasó el efecto verdad? – Midoriya se quedo confundido por un momento, no sabía a lo que la chica frente a él se refería y no hizo más que devolverle la mirada de inentendimiento. Toga desvió la mirada a la misma mesilla de la que había tomado el pañuelo con el que le había tapado la boca a Izuku y él hizo lo mismo. Sobre aquél buro había un pequeño bote de pastillas vacío y sin tapa. Fue en ese momento que algo conectó dentro del cerebro de Midoriya y pudo recordar más claramente lo que había pasado.

Era el cumpleaños de Kaminari y junto a Kirishima, Aoyama y las chicas, lo convencieron de acompañarles. Habían pasado de un simple bar de universidad a un tugurio y después de ceder a la presión y una competencia de tragos con Kirishima aún se encontraba lo suficiente consiente como para notar que poco a poco sus amigos se habían ido. Sólo él y el chico de pelo rojo se encontraban aun en ese lugar y el pobre de Kirishima se había quedado dormido con la cara en la mesa. Intentar despertarlo fue inútil y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar un momento a que su amigo recobrara la conciencia mientras que a él se le pasaba el efecto del alcohol mientras bebía una soda. Y a partir de ahí fue que las cosas se ponían muy turbias. Vagamente recordaba que alguien se le acercaba pidiendo y a partir de ahí todo estaba en blanco total.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Midoriya se le quedó viendo directamente a Toga durante unos minutos antes de que ella decidiera responder.

\- Te vi desde lejos y me pareciste lindo. Me acerqué porque vi que estabas solo, se me ocurrió usar la misma excusa de siempre, pero cuando llegué contigo no parecías prestarme atención de verdad, únicamente te dedicaste a decirme que me ayudarías a llegar a mi casa cuando tu amigo se despertara. Me molesté y mientras no veías puse una pastilla en tu soda. Cinco minutos después estabas sacándome ahí tomándome de la mano y a la media hora ya estábamos jugando, pero el efecto se pasó y casi te quedabas dormido. Tuve que darte las últimas tres que tenía. Al final fuiste tú quien me dijo que te esposara y me llamaste Uraraka casi todo el tiempo. – Midoriya estaba perplejo, siempre había escuchado esas historias de personas drogando chicas, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que le pudiera llegar a pasar a él. – las pastillas deberían haberte dejado inconsciente. Por eso pensé que estabas en tus cinco sentidos o algo parecido.

\- ¿Las pastillas qué? – Midoriya preguntó aún más confundido.

\- Debieron haberte dejado inconsciente. Me dedico a esto hace mucho. Casi siempre con hombres mayores. Los drogo y grabo todo el juego, después les pido mucho dinero para no mostrarle el video a sus esposas. – Toga estaba diciendo todo aquello con una tranquilidad sobrenatural, apenas podía creer que le estuviera revelando todo aquello a alguien que seguramente no recordaba su nombre. Sus victimas normalmente tenían tiempo únicamente para beber medio trago antes de que ella llegara y para cuando lo acababan, ya estaban a su merced. Hasta este momento se le ocurrió que si el no había quedado inconsciente con las pastillas, debía ser porque tenía mucho alcohol en la sangre.

\- ¿Ibas a hacerme eso a mí? – preguntó Izuku.

\- Ya te dije que no, solo me pareciste lindo, pero al principio fuiste muy aburrido. La primera píldora debía dejarte dormido, para irme de ahí no dejarte a tono. Esa era la tarea de la segunda, pero cómo pensé que la primera no te había hecho efecto por el tiempo, te di las otras dos para poder jugar sin problemas y funcionó. – Toga tomó una pequeña llave junto frasco de pastillas y volvió a sentarse en el pecho de Midoriya, sin embargo, en esta ocasión era para liberarlo de sus ataduras. – ¿sabes una cosa? No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, solo me arrepiento de que no hubieras podido disfrutarlo igual que yo. Sé que piensas mal de mí, pero la droga no te quita razonamiento. Cuando me sacaste de ahí me trajiste aquí sólo para pasar la noche, pero en un momento me fui sobre ti y aceptaste. Iras recordando todo a lo largo del día. – Midoriya se encontraba escuchando atentamente la explicación de Toga y definitivamente podía creerle. Ya hace tiempo sabía que un par de tragos eran suficiente para hacerle cambiar de personalidad, una vez había pasado algo similar con Mei Hatsume y agradecía que la ingeniera fuera discreta y no se lo hubiera contado a nadie, en esa ocasión había sido ella de igual manera la que se había puesto encima de él y con suficiente conciencia para saber lo que estaba pasando, aceptó. – dime ¿todavía está en pie la invitación de pasar la noche aquí? – Izuku miró su reloj de cabecera y marcaba las cinco treinta de la mañana, había leves rayos de sol introduciéndose por la ventana pero no era nada que unas cortinas cerradas no resolvieran.

\- Claro, no hay problema. – los ojos de Toga brillaron y procedió a recostarse usando el pecho de Izuku como almohada, justo como lo había estado haciendo algunos minutos atrás cuando se encontraba dormida. Izuku, por su parte, se encontraba mortificado, ya que la rubia no le había permitido explicarle que le cedería su cama para que él pudiera quedarse en su saco de dormir.

\- Deku-lindo. – Toga hablo somnolienta.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Izuku respondío saliendo de su trance.

\- ¿Puedes abrazarme?

* * *

Gracias por leer. Recuerda que si te gustó apoyes con un follow y review. Todos son bienvenidos y se aprecia conocer la opinión de los lectores para mejorar con cada capítulo.

Nos leemos cuando nos leamos.


	2. Chapter 2

La alarma estaba sonando, rompiendo el ambiente de calma que se había estado respirando durante lo que duró su descanso. Midoriya despertó con la cara metida en un nido de cuervos que parecía haberse extendido hasta su garganta. Tomó su celular y apagó la alarma para darse cuenta de que apenas habían dormido poco más de una hora. Seguía siendo temprano, pero ya había perdido tiempo sustancial. Al final decidió dejarlo así, no pasaría nada por un día que no se levantara temprano.

\- Mhhhg. – Toga se encontraba aferrada al pecho de Izuku como un koala abrazando un árbol. Su cabello se había enmarañado tanto que apenas parecía ser el de una persona, pero fuera de buscar una salida, aunque su brazo se encontraba completamente dormido y el cabello de Toga encontraba forma de escabullirse hasta su garganta, decidió continuar abrazándola. Por alguna razón que no podía explicar, quería cuidarla

El cuchillo se encontraba acariciando su piel, sin embargo, la hoja no cortaba ni lo perforaba, únicamente se limitaba a recorrer la espalda de Midoriya, para ella, el juego era mera diversión, el placer venía justo después. La cara que sus victimas ponían mientras la hoja de acero entraba en sus cuerpos una y otra vez era lo que le hacía disfrutar el acto de verdad. No hay vez, como la primera vez y Toga estaba convencida de ello. Estaba en la posición idónea, un trabajo fácil, demasiado fácil. Sus uñas se habían encargado de lacerar la piel de su acompañante, algo que nunca había pasado, nunca por disfrutarlo al menos. Acariciaba esas marcas en la piel usando una mano y con la otra usaba el cuchillo para recorrerla picando de tanto en tanto la piel sin perforarla o cortarla. Había algo que le impedía tomar su vida. Quería ver su sangre, quería su calidez, deseaba bañarse en ella, deseaba beberla para que estuviera dentro de ella por siempre. ¿Acaso era lo diferente? Quería tenerlo por siempre en su interior, no como a los demás. Nunca le importaron los demás. Se aferró con fuerza del cuerpo de Midoriya y recordó.

Hacía más de 10 años. Era extraño que las parejas adoptaran niños mayores. Los pequeños duraban poco tiempo en las casas de acogida. Si tenías más de 5 años, las posibilidades de que te adoptaran se reducían a la mitad con cada vela extra en tu cumpleaños, no había dinero para pasteles, solo había velas recicladas vez tras vez, algunas veces una y muchas otras, ninguna. Así que fue un sueño cuando la adoptaron a los ocho, creía que sería un nuevo inicio, pero seis meses después la regresaron, al parecer, a sus padres no les gustó el hecho de que Toga se pareciera a un gato, en el aspecto de que para ella, dar un regalo involucraba entregar un animal muerto por sus propias manos.

Su segunda oportunidad llegó cuando cumplió doce. Un hombre mayor la adoptó. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía recordar su rostro, tenía una sombra en sus rasgos que le impedía poder verlo. Cabello platinado, un bigote igual, sus manos eran grandes, era alto y robusto, olía a tabaco y libros viejos.

No hay vez como la primera vez y Toga no hubiera tenido la suya sin él. Pocos días después se introdujo en su habitación de noche, la tomó con fuerza por el cuello y le arrancó el camisón como si de papel se hubiera tratado. La violó durante casi una hora antes de que pudiera escapar, golpeándola con brutalidad por resistirse al punto de desencajarle la mandíbula. Enterró los pulgares en los ojos con toda la fuerza que sus languiduchos brazos le permitieron y apenas tuvo una abertura, corrió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Se dirigió directo al baño por puro instinto y se encerró mientras su abusador la seguía de cerca. Golpeaba la puerta vociferando cosas que la pequeña nunca pudo entender mientras se encontraba llorando, asustada y confundida en posición fetal mientras se resguardaba en un espacio entre la tina y el retrete. El hombre aporreaba la puerta buscando tirarla y de a poco la cerradura empezaba a partirse. En un último impulso de supervivencia, Toga se levantó de donde su escondite y abrió el espejo del baño, lo revolvió esperando encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarla y así fue. En un pequeño estuche, se encontraba una navaja de afeitar. En ese momento a Toga le pareció lo más hermoso que jamás había visto, tenía un mango de marfil tallado y una hoja de acero completamente brillante. Mientras la admiraba, la puerta finalmente cedió al castigo. Las bisagras y la cerradura se partieron, mientras se venía abajo, la indefensa Toga escondió la navaja en su boca, asegurándose de sujetarla con los dientes para no tragársela.

El hombre había entrado y vio a una pobre niña con la cara bañada en llanto, con una de las mejillas hinchadas y con los muslos cubiertos de sangre. La tomó por las axilas y por más que se resistía, su esfuerzo era inútil. La cargó al hombro hasta el cuarto una vez más, la tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama y cuando se tomó el momento para cerrar la puerta con llave y evitar un nuevo escape, Toga sacó la navaja de su boca y la escondió con sus manos en su pecho. Lo vio dirigirse a ella una vez más y cuando estuvo justo sobre su pequeño cuerpo le habló.

\- ¿Me abrazarías? – Toga extendió sus brazos para recibir aquel abrazo, pero cuando su victima estuvo a suficiente distancia, abrió la navaja y en un movimiento limpio cortó de tajo la garganta de aquél hombre y en el instante que el reflejo lo intentó hacer retroceder, Toga se lanzó a sujetarlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras no dejaba de repetir. – abrázame… abrázame… abrázame. – El cuerpo de Toga estaba completamente cubierto por la sangre, la sensación era tibia y húmeda y el sabor amargo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Toga no se había puesto a recordar nada sobre esa parte de su pasado y no entendía la razón de recordarlo ahora. Colocó la hoja de acero en el cuello de Midoriya, totalmente dispuesta a cortárselo, pero la hoja de acero no cortaba la piel, su brazo no se movía. Quería cortarlo, quería verlo sangrar y cubrirse con aquel elixir de vida. Pero no podía, su mano no respondía y se mantenía congelada. Sin aviso una alarma empezó a sonar y Toga escondió el cuchillo donde apenas pudo para inmediatamente refugiarse en el pecho de Midoriya. Se aferro con una fuerza desmedida, sin saber exactamente el motivo, en parte no quería ser descubierta y en otra parte de ella, no quería separarse del cuerpo de su acompañante. Empezó a escuchar un sonido relajante y pronto se encontraba cautivada por el relajante latido del corazón de su pareja. Deseaba ese corazón, ansiaba sostenerlo en sus manos mientras se encontrara tibio y palpitante. El latido del corazón de Midoriya era arrullador, lentamente Toga fue cayendo ante el sueño y antes de sucumbir a manera de susurro pronuncio.

\- No me sueltes, por favor. – Cerró sus ojos con el deseo de no tener que despertar jamás.

Algunos minutos antes, en otra habitación, no muy lejos de ahí se estaba dando otra situación particular donde dos personas tan dispares como el agua y el aceite, se encontraban cuestionando sus acciones.

-¿Sabes qué fue un error que no volverá a suceder, verdad? – Ochako se encontraba vistiéndose después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Había una culpa en ella que la carcomería por un tiempo y cuanto antes se fuera de allí, antes podría superarla.

\- No es la primera vez que lo dices y no es a mí a quien se lo tienes que decir, Uraraka. – Bakugo estaba recostado con las manos en la nuca mirando el techo. La situación actual le daba igual y las relaciones interpersonales le importaban más bien poco. Todas las veces que habían estado en aquella posición se limitaba a mantenerse callado, pero, en cada ocasión escuchaba el mismo monologo y le empezaba a parecer calcino. – Tuviste una oportunidad de oro ayer y la desperdiciaste. ¿Vas a decírselo algún día? Todos saben que quieres al basura de Deku. Todos menos él. – Bakugo había perdido esa ira insana contra Midoriya hacía mucho tiempo, todos habían crecido, madurado y aprendido, pero para él, las costumbres eran sagradas. – Uraraka había escuchado en silencio. Había decidido matar sus sentimientos por Midoriya desde que eran chicos, sin embargo, tuvo que conformarse con esconderlos, no quería ser vista como alguien que necesita un hombre en su vida y mantuvo su decisión.

\- ¿Quién te crees para decirme eso? – El tono de Ochako era de notoria molestia. Bakugo no era la persona de la que quería escuchar cosas que ya sabía.

\- Sólo sácalo de tu sistema, ya no tenemos quince años cara redonda. Madura. – Por más que le molestaran sus palabras, Ochako sabía que Bakugo tenía razón, sacarlo de su pecho le quitaría un enorme peso de encima y tal vez así podría pasar página sin importar el resultado. Cuando decidió tragarse el orgullo y darle las gracias, Bakugo se adelantó en tomar la palabra.

\- ¡Ahora vete! El basura y el medio-idiota ya me deben estar esperando. – Y así fue como Bakugo le recordó a Uraraka por qué no era su persona favorita.

Midoriya abrió los ojos contra todos sus deseos, aspiró fuertemente y pudo percibir el perfumado aire frio. El espacio en su cama se encontraba vacío y sobre el buró junto a él, había una nota. – Izuku la desdobló y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que poner una expresión confundida, pues en la nota sólo se encontraba un corazón dibujado con tinta roja. Buscó algún indició de que su compañera nocturna se encontrara en la habitación, pero no encontró ninguno, buscó en el baño pensando que tal vez se estaría duchando, pero se encontraba vacío y no había ropa tampoco en ningún lugar. Supuso que se retiró en algún momento durante la segunda parte de su sueño.

Se dispuso a vestirse completamente, pero su ropa limpia no se encontraba en los cajones de su cama. Y se dirigió a abrir el ropero. Una figura se abalanzó sobre él sin que le diera tiempo de reaccionar, su cuerpo actuó de manera instintiva. Giró bruscamente y arrojó dicha figura contra el suelo. Ocasionando un golpe que hizo temblar el cuarto y propagó su sonido hasta la planta baja y el jardín interno. Midoriya se horrorizó al ver que había hecho y se hincó junto al cuerpo de Toga pidiendo perdón desesperado, mientras la chica yacía inmóvil en el piso. Izuku estuvo preocupado un par de segundos antes de notar que estaba respirando. Acortó la distancia y pudo notar una pequeña mueca en la cara. Toga abrió los ojos y esbozó una enorme sonrisa dejando al descubierto sus enormes colmillos.

-¡Sorpresa Deku-lindo! – Toga se abalanzó sobre Midoriya y lo besó aprovechando su guardia baja. Lo atrapó envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras Izuku intentaba comprender lo que sucedía y usaba sus manos para mantener el equilibrio mientras las apoyaba en el piso. Toga hizo más fuerte su agarre al sentir la resistencia que ejercía su amante a su abrazo y de manera incomprensible eso le hizo tener más ganas de retenerlo y que se acercara más ella. Deseaba estar sobre él, necesitaba sentir el calor de su piel contra la suya y el latir de su corazón acelerado junto al de ella. Cuando no pudo resistirlo más, probó meter su lengua en la boca de Izuku, pero apenas sentía rosar sus dientes Izuku se liberó de su abrazo y la empujó a la vez que retrocedía de la manera alterada hasta que topó con la pared.

-¡Qué se supone qué haces! – Midoriya estaba atónito con lo que la chica que tenía al frente acababa de hacer. En su vida, ninguna mujer se había tomado tantas libertades con él como esta, ni siquiera Mei, que tenía esa mala costumbre de irrespetar su espacio personal constantemente había llegado tan lejos. Se quedó contemplándola, Había sido ella la que había desaparecido la ropa que estaba en sus cajones, traía puesta una camisa blanca sin abotonar y usaba uno par de bóxer que le llegaban casi a la rodilla y le quedaban holgados. Evitó el contacto visual tanto como pudo pero instintivamente seguía viéndola de reojo.

-¿Hice algo mal? – Toga sintió un pequeño calambre en el pecho cuando Midoriya se alejó de ella de esa manera tan súbita y rememoró que el chico había estado a su merced, pero no había estado consiente. Toga decidió gatear hasta donde estaba él. De manera seductora iba avanzando poco a poco hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro. Admiró sus ojos que evadían cada tanto devolverle la mirada a la vez también que se dirigían a sus pechos desnudos, expuestos por la camisa abierta. – Es de mala educación no ver a la cara a las chicas lindas como yo cuando te hablan. – Decía mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Midoriya. Escuchaba latir su corazón, se encontraba levemente acelerado, pero seguía siendo reconfortante. – ¿Vas a llamarme después de esto verdad? Sería muy degradante que solo pasáramos una noche juntos y después te olvidaras de mí. – Toga realmente no tenía ninguna intención de llevar su interacción con Izuku más allá de lo que verdaderamente deseaba, pero sus palabras y acciones salían de ella sin que antes pudiera racionarlas. En aquella posición sería fácil apuñalarlo entra las costillas con el punzón que tenía escondido en su cabello, pero no podía moverse, estar en aquel lugar le hacía sentir reconfortada, como si todo en su perturbado mundo desapareciera y el resto de las cosas estuviera bien.

Midoriya estaba paralizado, y sin una idea clara de lo que sucedía no estaba seguro lo que tenía que hacer en aquel momento. ¿Debía abrazarla? ¿Alejarla y Llamar a la policía? ¿Qué les diría de todos modos? Oficial, esta mujer de aquí me drogo y me hizo tener sexo con ella contra mi voluntad y cuando me di cuenta de eso dormí abrazado a ella el resto de la noche. Sí claro, seguramente se reirían en su cara, le dirían que es un suertudo y lo mandarían a de regreso con una patada en culo y una medalla. Estaba demasiado consternado, ella no parecía ser una mala chica, al menos no hasta ahora. Midoriya tenía una mala costumbre de ver lo bueno en todas las personas aunque no lo tuvieran, él intentaba empatizar con ellos, comprenderlos, sin embargo esto era diferente, Toga se dedicaba a estafar a hombres mayores y casados y si aquél tugurio en el que se metieron la noche anterior era su zona de actuar habitual, bien podría ser también una drogadicta o algo peor. No tenía ninguna prueba de ello, pero en esa circunstancia pensar en los peores escenarios era algo inevitable y hasta obligatorio. En su mente empezó maquilar alguna excusa para salir de aquella situación susurrando de manera inconexa todas las palabras que llegaban a su mente, pero que dentro de su cabeza formaban una idea coherente y razonable.

-Si no me llamas iré a denunciarte por violación. – Anqué Midoriya estaba concentrado en su monologo interno, pudo escuchar fuerte y claro lo que Toga acaba de decir. Miró hacía abajo y se encontró con unos enormes ojos color miel que miraba en lo más profundo de su alma.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Midoriya regreso la mirada con una cara de sorpresa que a Toga le pareció demasiado linda y le provocó unas ganas horripilantes de volver a besarlo y morderle la lengua para arrancársela, pese a eso se contuvo y respondió.

-Si no me llamas iré a la comisaría y presentare una denuncia de violación. Lloraré gritare y todo, soy muy buena actriz y ni siquiera tendría que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, basta con que me presente y tú estarías rumbo a una celda más rápido de lo que un adicto piensa en su siguiente dosis. – Toga cambió de posición y se sentó sobre Izuku, colocó su dedo sobre el pecho de Izuku y continúo. – una cita… no, dos citas… no tres, tres citas. Eso es lo que quiero. – Midoriya miraba los ojos enormes de Toga que habían ganado un brillo anormal. Mientras tres dedos se ponían frente a su cara. – Entiendes, ¿verdad Deku-lindo? Iremos al cine, a cenar, al parque de diversiones, y tal vez por un helado. Eso es lo que quiero, serán noches mágicas y si después de eso, si no quieres verme otra vez, saldré de tu vida y ambos ganaremos con eso. – Toga tenía una sonrisa que no era normal en su rostro, de verdad quería hacer con Izuku todas esas cosas melosas que había visto en las películas y toda su vida había tachado de tontas. Quería un algodón de azúcar, un oso de peluche y que la tomaran de la mano al caminar, quería todo eso y después, después quería apuñalarlo en el corazón y beber su sangre directo de la herida.

-E-está bien – Midoriya trató de responder de la manera más calmada, sin embargo, en su interior estaba gritando y pidiendo ayuda para que alguien lo salvara. Sabía que eso no iba a pasar, así que por el momento, lo mejor que podía hacer era seguirle el juego y después correr a la comisaría sin importar que le creyeran o no. Al menos lo intentaría, esa era su idea inicial, pero al ver el rostro de Toga iluminado, como si fuera una niña que espera navidad, algo remordió su conciencia. Hizo un análisis y creó un hipótesis sobre porqué la chica hacía lo que hacía y aunque era una demasiado endeble y junto a esa se le ocurrieron un par más que podían explicarlo igual de bien, esa primera en especial despertó sentimiento en Midoriya que le empujo a procurarla, algo en su interior le decía que debía protegerla aún sin saber por qué.

\- ¿De verdad? – Fue lo que Toga respondió cuando escucho a Midoriya. Su alegría fue tan explosiva que no se contuvo más y besó a Midoriya en la boca para después despegarse de él. – Tengo que ir al baño, estuve en el armario por horas esperando para asustarte. – corrió como un pequeño venado que aprendía a caminar, casi cayéndose de cara mientras se dirigía a al baño para aliviar su vejiga y azotó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas al momento de cerrarla.

Izuku se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir mientras veía el techo. La posición era en su contra total, incluso si pidiera una prueba o una garantía de su inocencia a cambio de su cooperación, no había ninguna prueba que ella le diera que no pudiera negar después o desaparecer. Inesperadamente unos golpes a la puerta lo sacaron de su trance.

-¿Deku, estás ahí? – Una voz femenina hablo. - ¿estás enfermo? – Midoriya se levantó para abrir la puerta, pero se percató de su estado semidesnudo y se apresuró al ropero, era el día de limpieza así que no había prácticamente nada disponible y asumió que no habría problema si usaba únicamente el pantalón que se había puesto la noche anterior, además de que era lo único que tenía a la vista.

-¡Sí! Estoy aquí, dame un segundo. – Midoriya se movió tan rápido como pudo para poder abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se encontró con una cara demasiado familiar para la situación. – ¿Uraraka? – dijo sorprendido y un poco confundido.

-Eh, hola… Yo, solo… - las palabras de Uraraka eran torpes, en cuanto se abrió la puerta y vio a Izuku con el torso desnudo, se ruborizo, no era la primera vez, muchas otras lo vio en la piscina y algunas otras en el dormitorio, pero jamás de una manera inesperada y menos estando solamente ellos. – sacudió sus ideas y reaccionó de nueva cuenta.

-¿Qué sucede? – Respondió Midoriya viendo que Uraraka no tomaba la palabra.

-Es que no bajaste a desayunar y como Bakugo, Todoroki y tú son los primeros en levantarse, se nos hizo extraño que fueras el único que siguiera dormido a esta hora. Por eso vine, además de que Aoyama y Tokoyami dijeron que habían escuchado mucho ruido durante la noche. – Midoriya palideció hasta parecer que la vida había abandonado su cuerpo y aun así encontró fuerza para dirigir la vista hacía su reloj sobre el buró.

\- -10:36- fue lo que vio en la pantalla digital del aparato. – yo... yo…- Midoriya estaba seguro que Bakugo estaba rabiando por dejarlo plantado junto a Todoroki.

-¿Entoces? – preguntó Uraraka.

\- Yo… sí, estoy bien, es que… - Mientras Izuku buscaba una excusa o explicación o cualquier cosa que le pudiera ayudar a salir de esa situación, en el fondo se escuchó el sonido del retrete desaguando y su rostro pálido se hizo aún más claro mientras veía a Uraraka voltear en la dirección de la que venía el ruido.

-¿Hay alguien más aquí? – preguntó verdaderamente extrañada, no recordaba que nadie subiera ahí antes que ella, aunque no podía darlo por seguro. – ¿es Aoyama? Se quejó toda la mañana de que la comida de Sato le causaría mal a su estómago. – Uraraka entró sin preguntar al cuarto de Midoriya con una sonrisa divertida de poder molestar al francés con los problemas que tenía a causa de ser un desidioso con la comida. – Oye, Aoyama ¿Todo está saliendo bien? – dijo a manera de burla con una sonrisa socarrona. Pero esa mueca se desvaneció cuando al abrirse la puerta apareció una chica semidesnuda que usaba sólo una camisa abierta y unos bóxer de hombre. El rostro de Uraraka se transformó dejando en evidencia su estupefacción.

-Eres muy linda. Hola, soy Toga.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Recuerda que si te gustó apoyes con un follow y review. Todos son bienvenidos y se aprecia conocer la opinión de los lectores para mejorar con cada capítulo.

Nos leemos cuando nos leamos.


	3. Chapter 3

Uraraka se mantenía helada con su mandíbula caída tanto como le fue posible abrirla. Sus ojos se mantenían mirando sin descanso aquella figura de cabello enmarañado y gran sonrojo que le regresaba una leve sonrisa mientras le sostenía la mirada con aquellos enormes ojos de color ámbar. Se mantuvo contemplando aquellos faros que le parecieron extraños desde el primer segundo en el que los observó, sentía que había algo que no estaba bien en ellos, parecían apagados, como si le hubieran arrancado la luz en su interior. Su contemplación se vio interrumpida cuando aquella chica rompió el silencio.

-Eres muy linda, hola, soy Toga. – fue eso lo que salió de su boca. Uraraka pudo notar que tenía unos colmillos pronunciados y su voz parecía estar entrelazada con un gemido ahogado. El intercambio de miradas se extendió algunos segundos y Uraraka pudo articular al fin una respuesta.

\- G-gracias, yo-yo soy Ochaco…Uraraka. – respondió con un tono bajo en su voz, por su parte, los ojos de Toga se abrieron aun más y esa leve sonrisa comenzó a agrandarse al punto de dejar expuestos sus prominentes colmillos y mostrar en su cara un aumento en su sonrojo. Toga se acercó de manera apenas perceptible para los otros dos presentes y cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia sujetó a Ochaco por las manos.

\- Ahora sé porque no dejaba de hablar de ti. De verdad eres bonita. – Toga tenia su cara a unos pocos centímetros de la de Uraraka mientras sus manos se encontraban apresadas por la desconocida, pudo oler su aliento seco y férrico. Una mueca de incomodidad se formó en su rostro, pero su cuerpo se quedó paralizado, ignorando en su totalidad la orden de su cerebro de huir inmediatamente de ahí y solo se quedó observando esos ojos huecos, anqué no sabía racionalmente porqué.

Midoriya que hasta ese punto se había encontrado completamente paralizado por el miedo, apenas podía mantenerse en pie con el estrés que le causaba la situación y al momento que Toga se acercó de manera tan invasiva a Uraraka, estuvo a poco de darle un ataque cardiaco, sin embargo se mantuvo en pie, hasta que Toga escupió otra frase, esta vez dirigiéndose a él.

-Ten cuidado con ella Deku-lindo, es como una muñeca de porcelana, la puedes romper. – Toga se encontraba maravillada, cuando había salido del baño y se encontró aquella chica, su primer pensamiento fue correr a ella y apuñalarla, pero al momento de intercambiar miradas, no pudo y se quedó admirando aquel sonrojo y grandes ojos, pero sobre todo, su aroma, el mismo que podía percibir en ella misma, la fragancia de una chica enamorada. – Sé que no es algo que se le pide a una desconocida, pero necesito que me ayudes en algo. –Toga se aproximó al oído de Uraraka y susurro algo, casi de inmediato, Ochaco volvió al mundo terrenal y se sonrojo al escuchar lo que Toga le dijo. Salió de manera inesperada con una inusitada velocidad y casi derribando Midoriya, que se interponía entre ella y la salida.

Izuku se quedó perplejo contemplando el portal, intentando descifrar lo que había sucedido, pero no hubo una sola explicación que llegara a su mente y explicara lo que acababa de suceder, cambió a observar a Toga y ella se mantenía inmóvil haciendo lo mismo que él.

\- ¿Qué harás Deku-lindo? – preguntó Toga rompiendo el silencio y aproximándose a la cama, para acto seguido tumbarse en ella. Deku le devolvió la mirada con incredulidad sin saber a lo que se refería. – Te gusta, pero no es tu novia. También es linda y parece que se llevan muy bien. ¿Acaso nunca le dijiste nada? No veo razón por la que no estén juntos. – Toga decía eso mientras se encontraba boca abajo abrazando una almohada y pataleando alegremente cual niña risueña. – Deberías decirle, después de nuestras citas, claro. A menos que te enamores de mí. – dijo esta última oración con alguna clase de gemido que ahogó al meter de lleno la cara en la almohada.

\- No…no entiendo. – Midoriya se mantuvo confundido, principalmente por la primera cosa que había escupido Toga, casi ignorando en totalidad la última parte. Sin duda Midoriya siempre había sentido algo por Uraraka, pero jamás se había cuestionado el "qué" era eso que sentía. Era su mejor amiga, no había duda de eso y fue la primera chica en su vida que alguna vez le dirigió la palabra y fue amable con él. Recordó aquella vez cuando eran adolescentes y el grupo entero fue de compras al centro comercial, como si fueran un grupo de amigos de alguna comedia americana genérica de los 90's. Uraraka y él se habían quedado solos, como en historia adolescente típica y mediocre, pero ella salió huyendo casi de inmediato gritando por repelente de insectos y haciéndolo sentir como un bicho raro, justo como había sido toda su vida antes de la preparatoria. Después de segundo año se había separado un poco y aun así él apenas podía notar su ausencia. El ajetreo había sido enorme durante los últimos años de su vida y Uraraka había estado en muchos de ellos, se había ganado a pulso todo su respeto y en cierto modo llegaba a admirarla, sin embargo, no tenía la seguridad de sentir algo más allá de esa amistad.

Sin percatarse, justo como siempre le sucedía, Midoriya murmuraba de esa manera particular que simulaba ser una lengua arcana que únicamente él era capaz de entender, a lo que Toga le miraba atentamente, casi como si fuera un gato observando al ave sobre la que saltaría. Aquél chico le parecía interesante, fuera de querer beber su sangre, ahora intentaba racionalizar aquello. Siempre había tenido una debilidad por los hombres andrajosos que hedían a sangre, pero este en particular no. Durante el juego había podido ver y sentir cicatrices por todo su cuerpo y le pareció que eso podría tener algo que ver, pero la atracción que sintió fue prácticamente inmediata, incluso cuando al acercarse le dio un ataque de verborrea que la aburrió y le hizo darle el nidroxil. ¿Acaso había sido por esos lindos ojos verdes? No, no se percató de ellos hasta verlo cara a cara. Toga mantuvo esa pregunta en su cabeza hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió súbitamente y una Uraraka alterada paso por ella como si fuera un ariete de asedio. En una de sus manos tenía una pequeña bolsa plástica, y sin que Deku pudiera preguntar la razón de su dramática entrada, Ochaco lo sujetó por los hombros y lo sacó a empujones de su propia habitación.

Midoriya se quedó incluso más patidifuso, al momento que Uraraka le arrojó una camiseta y le cerró de golpe la puerta justo en la cara, acto que le rompió el labio inferior y por poco, casi los dientes. Izuku recogió la camiseta del suelo y se la puso, trató de entender lo que sucedió, mas no encontró ninguna explicación. Se mantuvo como un centinela parado firme delante de la puerta durante algunos minutos hasta que la misma se abrió. Lo primero que pudo observar fue el rostro de Toga que cambiaba de esa sonrisa disimulada a una expresión de sorpresa, para retornar en un microsegundo a aquella enigmática sonrisa de nuevo, y acto seguido abrazar el cuello de Izuku para depositar un beso en sus labios, que usó con astucia para, de manera disimulada, robar un poco del néctar rojo, por desgracia, la herida ya estaba cerrada. Tendría que soportar su sed un poco más.

Ochaco observó todo aquello y pudo sentir en aquel instante como un millar de agujas se clavaron en su espina dorsal, sin embargo, se mantuvo callada por orden de esa parte racional de su cabeza que le impedía reaccionar a cualquier indicio de celos que sintiera respecto a Midoriya. De igual manera un ceño sombrío encontró lugar en su rostro y Deku se erizó al sentir la mirada penetrante que provenía de ella.

-Es hora de irme Deku-lindo. – Toga rompió el incómodo silencio sin soltar el cuello de Midoriya. – tienes que soltarme primero. – Midoriya se percató con aquel comentario que había estado abrazando a Toga por la cintura durante toda la escena. Tan rápido como se dio cuenta, la soltó y dio dos pasos largos hacia atrás para topar con pared. Su rostro se tornó de un color rojo brillante y hacía unos gestos que buscaban transmitir una disculpa, pero no era capaz de articular palabras.

\- Bueno, ya estás libre, puedes irte. "No hay mejor momento que el ahora", eso es lo que decía mi madre. Ni una sola vez me he encontrado en una situación donde eso no fuese verdad. El tiempo apremia, vamos, vamos. – Ochaco empujaba a Toga y a Midoriya a lo largo del pasillo mientras extendía aquel monologo de "para luego es tarde" sin dejar de empujar a los otros dos, incluso al bajar las escaleras. Casi había sido un milagro que ninguno tropezara. Aún después de tener muy claras las intenciones de Uraraka, Toga y Midoriya no podían parar al buldócer en el que se había convertido Ochaco. Si se quitaran del medio, ella seguiría empujando en línea recta, llevándose la pared y cuanto objeto, animal o persona se le pusiera enfrente o así habría sido de no ser por una voz que rompió completamente el momento.

-Ya era hora, estábamos esperando ansiosos. – al momento de escuchar la voz, la tercia se detuvo en seco. Ochaco y Midoriya reconocieron la enérgica voz al instante, mientras Toga seguía la mirada de ambos al origen de la misma. La cual era un chico pelirrojo con una preocupante adicción al aerosol para cabello, según el pensamiento de Toga y poco después de verlo más de cerca, notó que era el amigo que su Deku-lindo se había negado a abandonar al inicio de su primer encuentro. Lo acompañaban algunos otros compañeros, entre los que estaban: el pequeñín que les había interrumpido la noche anterior, una chicha pelo rosa y ojos extraños, una chicha que le corría el metal por la sangre, un tipo que le recordaba a Pikachu y ¿una princesa? Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, con tres lugares vacíos, de los cuales, frente a dos de ellos se disponían un plato de panqueques y vaso de jugo.

-Tomen asiento. Están calientes. – el chico pelirrojo llamaba con un ademan para que se acercaran, mientras el resto sonreían con complicidad. A la vez, el pequeñín y el Pikachu contenían su risa.

\- No tienen tiempo, ya van de salida. – dijo Ochaco intentando iniciar su carga una vez más.

\- Espera, yo vivo aquí. – reclamó Deku.

\- ¡Gracias! – Toga corrió como bólido para tomar el asiento a la cabeza de la mesa y llamó con un gesto a Midoriya y a Uraraka para que la siguieran. El ceño sombrío de Uraraka se asentó aún más, de igual modo que el rostro de Midoriya se sonrojaba. Al final, ambos siguieron a la rubia y se sentaron en los lugares laterales.

\- ¿Y quién es tu amiga Midoriya? Es de mala educación que no hagas las presentaciones pertinentes. – dijo la chica que parecía una princesa mientras bebía de una taza pequeña.

\- Soy Toga. – respondió mientras se llevaba el primer bocado a boca. – Mucho gusto.

\- ¿Dónde se conocieron? – preguntó la chica de pelo rosa.

\- En el bar donde trabajo – respondió una vez más. Por su parte, Izuku tenía una muy buena idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo y no le gustaba.

\- Qué extraño, no recuerdo haberte visto en el bar de la U.A – continuo la chica rockera.

\- Es porque nunca he estado ahí. Me refiero al A.F.O. – al pronunciar aquél nombre la chica de pelo rosa miró con ojos de furia al pelirrojo, al igual que Ochaco lo hizo con Midoriya. Estos dos sintieron el escalofrió recorriendo sus espinas, casi como el suave toque de la muerte y se encogieron de hombros, como si eso les fuera a proteger de alguna manera.

\- Qué sorpresa que sea un bar. – le respondió la princesa. – siempre había creído que era una casa de citas. Por fuera parece un tugurio de mala muerte. – Momo tenía una extraña habilidad. Sonar petulante sin darse cuenta, y esta ocasión era una de esas. Sus amigos estaban acostumbrados. Pero a ojos de Toga la hacía una candidata perfecta para hundirle una hoja de acero en la garganta.

\- También lo es, pero la mayor parte del día es un bar. – Toga decidió pasarlo por alto esta vez, una comida caliente preparada en casa valía más que el esfuerzo que supondría ejecutarla. Además, no podía delatarse frente a tantas personas, era buena en lo que hacía, y lo amaba, pero esa mañana en particular no le apetecía hacer sangrar a alguien que no fuera su "Deku-lindo." - es hasta las diez de la noche que empieza lo demás.

Todas las chicas se impresionaron al escuchar lo que Toga acababa de decirles, al punto de quedarse sin habla. Y en especial Midoriya, más que cualquiera de ellas. Un pequeño flash se presentó en su mente. Se ruborizó de manera exagerada al punto de que el sudor que escurría por su frente se evaporaba. Podía recordar ese momento casi como si lo estuviera viviendo. Toga le había tapado los ojos desde atrás y luego se sentó en sus piernas, jugó con su cabello un rato y eso lo hizo paralizarse. Su atuendo había sido lo que más le había sorprendido. Un diminuto traje de marina. Habían ido en día de colegialas.

-¿Eres mesera? – preguntó Mina y su pelo rosa se erizó. Toga trago y respondío.

-Scort. –dijo sin inmutarse.

\- ¿Bailas? – reiteró Mina.

\- No siempre. Sólo en ocasiones especiales. – se llevó un bocado más a la boca. Midoriya sintió otro tipo de miradas juzgadoras, dirigió su mirada al origen para encontrarse con Mineta y Kaminari observándolo de manera predadora. Sentía como en cualquier momento se arrojarían para morderle el cuello. Su trance fue interrumpido cuando una carcajada grupal le devolvió al mundo terrenal. No pudo evitar sentirse confundido al ver al resto de los presentes sujetándose el estomago por el dolor que les provocaba la risa. No tuvo idea de lo que ocurría hasta que Kirishima pudo hablar entre risas.

\- ¿Y… viste… su colección? – escupió para seguir riendo.

\- No, sólo vi lo que guarda en su ropero. Un All-Might numero mil. En bolsa plástica y autografiado. Toga rio por lo bajo y se cubrió la boca como una pequeña dama. Midoriya estaba horrorizado por ser el centro de la conversación.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se ríen? Es una portada variante limitada.

La carcajada grupal retomó fuerza y el instinto de Midoriya le advirtió del peligro. Pudo sentir la mirada llena de maldad por parte de Mineta y Kaminari.

-Oye, Toga ya que todos estamos en confianza ¿cómo es hacerlo con Midoriya? – dijo Kaminari con una sonrisa perversa que no se borró incluso cuando Jiro lo pateo en la espinilla con sus botas de punta metálica. Toga dio el último bocado a su desayuno y reflexiono.

\- Es como un tren descarrilado. – escupió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ese sonrojo que siempre le acompañaba, sujetó su cara con vergüenza recordando.

\- ¿Por qué se va de lado? – dijo Mineta casi al borde del colapso por contener la risa, misma que inundó a resto de los presentes, con excepción de los tres últimos que se sentaron a la mesa.

\- No, porque no se detiene. – El sonrojo de Toga se incrementó y las burlas se extinguieron. El silencio reinó por algunos segundos. Izuku escondía su cara roja con sus manos, posó su mirada, viendo a través de los espacios entre los dedos a Uraraka, que permanecía cual estatua. Inmóvil y una expresión tensa adornaba su rostro. Las miradas de sus compañeros se mantenían sobre ellos dos, donde todos, menos ellos, eran participes de una conversación que no podían imaginarse, pero sobre la que de igual forma suponían. Pero antes de que pudrieran decir cualquier cosa, un grito aberrante rasgó el silencio.

\- ¡Voy a matar a ese nerd de mierda! – un bramido tan potente como el grito que lo había precedido se escuchó juntó a una patada que casi echa la puerta abajo. Junto a aquella voz iracunda, una más estoica intentaba hacerle entrar en calma. Fallando rotundamente. - ¡le voy a patear el culo tan duro que saboreará su propia mierda! En la otra habitación todos podían escuchar la tierra abrirse para regurgitar a aquella bestia que ahora entraba en su casa. Si había un momento para correr, era aquel.

-Midoriya, deberías acompañar a tu amiga, creo que a Bakugo lo meo un perro o algo. – le sugirió Kirishima.

-Si, mejor corran, va estallar contra lo primero que se encuentre. – secundó Mina.

Izuku tomó la mano de Toga y la jalo para correr juntos. Toga no cabía de felicidad al sentir el tacto cálido de la mano de Midoriya, comenzando a correr de manera instintiva. Por su parte, él se sentía como un conejo perseguido por perros de caza. Mantuvieron el paso por varios minutos hasta que el campus se había perdido de la vista entre todas las vueltas que dieron, casi como un laberinto, al final se detuvieron cuando ambos, pero más Midoriya necesitaban desesperados recuperar el aliento.

-Yo… creo… que… con eso… con eso basta. – jadeaba mientras sujetaba su pecho. Midoriya poco razonó cuando le sugirieron correr, no era secreto que Bakugo seguía teniendo el temperamento de una granada, pero sus acciones por completo hostiles hacia su persona habían desaparecido en su totalidad. A pesar de sus palabras, lo más seguro es que solo le recriminara y le escupiera al hablar sin darse cuenta. De la misma manera creía que había sido la mejor decisión, era mejor sacar a Toga de ahí antes de que las cosas se pusieran más humillantes para él. Se dijo así mismo que en gran parte era su culpa, pero también creía que sus amigos habían exagerado un tanto.

\- Deku-lindo. – hablo Toga con una voz que a Midoriya le pareció Tierna de cierto modo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – respondió de manera cortes.

\- No me estoy quejando, pero ya puedes soltarme. –Toga señalo con un gesto que Midoriya la seguía teniendo tomada firmemente por la mano, a lo que reaccionó de manera automática soltándola y poniéndose frente ella evitando el contacto visual de manera tosca.

-Yo… lo… discu-no-yo es. Lo siento. – aterrizó al fin.

\- No te preocupes, no me molesta. –Toga sujetó a Midoriya por el cuello de la camiseta y lo acercó de manera súbita a ella. – pero si vas tocarme, hazlo bien. – Midoriya se erizó al sentir el aliento de Toga en su nuca y mientras procesaba la reacción en su cuerpo, Toga tomaba de su mano para ponerla sobre su pecho. Cuando Midoriya lo sintió intentó librarse al mismo tiempo que el rubor se apoderaba de él, pero el agarre que tenían sobre él se había vuelto mucho más fuerte. – shhhh. Está bien. – le susurro Toga al oído. En el mismo movimiento Toga lo empujó al fondo del callejón. Repentinamente la había invadido un gran apetito que debía saciar y para ello aquel lugar era de sus favoritos, era oscuro privado y perfecto. Midoriya la alimentaría, la comida normal, podía esperar.

* * *

Hola, aquí tengo el capítulo tres de esto, que en un momento era un One-shot que al final decidí subir en dos partes para que no se hiciera tan largo, por eso la ventana tan corta de tiempo entre uno y otro. Sólo coloqué la nota final después de creer que podría gustarle a alguien y me alegra mucho que así sea. Ya que son esos comentarios los que me han motivado a seguirlo y se los agradezco a todos y cada uno por ello. En especial a: **evolvelove** y **AgandelBook**.

Bueno, y ahora que es oficial que esto seguirá, sé que a muchos les disgustó o hasta les molestó el Kacchako, honestamente, a mí tampoco me gusta esa pareja, solo la usé para mostrar donde estaban parados los personajes y fue un recurso de una sola vez. No planeo usarlo a menos que el drama lo requiera, al igual que el resto del elenco.

Bueno, creo que es todo, una vez más les agradezco por leer y si les gustó dejen un review para tomar una motivación extra.

Nos leemos cuando nos leamos.


	4. Chapter 4

Toga jalo de manera violenta a Midoriya al interior del callejón y lo acorraló contra la pared. La diferencia de estaturas hacía ver la escena de una manera cómica, una chica pequeña arrinconando a un hombre, que si bien no le sacaba una cabeza, si era más grande que ella. A Toga no le importaban los tamaños, ella seguía viéndose como el zorro que había atrapado al conejo y eso se reflejaba en los ojos de malicia que le mostraba a su presa. El conejo Izuku sólo se aferraba a la pared esperando que un milagro lo salvara, pero sabía que no pasaría, su condena ya estaba dictada por ella.

Toga comenzó a arrastrar a Midoriya al suelo para sentarse sobre su regazo aún sin permitirle poner alguna objeción. Empezó a jugar con su cabello rizado y a mirarlo con detenimiento. Pudo notar que el tabique de su nariz estaba casi, imperceptiblemente desviado a la vez que las pecas de su rostro eran de una simetría perfecta y el tono de sus ojos era el de un verde esmeralda cómo nunca había visto antes. Las ansias de alimentarse de él desaparecieron, era cierto que había pocas probabilidades que la atraparan, no lo habían hecho hasta ahora, ella se había asegurado, pero en alguna parte recóndita de su conciencia, el momento le pareció perfecto tal cual. No había necesidad de adornarlo. Aspiró con fuerza cerca de su cuello y percibió el olor que emanaba de Izuku, salado, agrio, varonil. Resistió el impulso de morder su yugular hasta desgarrarla para seguir admirando su rostro que evitaba su mirada. Contempló un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, los músculos tensos por todo su cuerpo, las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por su frente y con su cuerpo percibió la respiración agitada y corazón desbocado. Sujetó a Midoriya de su rosto y colocó sus pulgares rosando la comisura de sus labios. Intercambiaron miradas por algunos segundos en absoluto silencio. Toga se acercó poco a poco y muy lentamente con la intención de depositar un beso en ellos. Midoriya sintió la calidez de las manos que abrazaban su rostro de manera delicada. Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro acariciando su piel y produciendo un cosquilleo que incrementaba con la proximidad a la par que el latido de sus corazones incrementaba. Pocos milímetros los separaban y en el momento que la respiración se detiene; el corazón se paraliza y los ojos se apagan, cuando incluso ambos podían sentir la esencia por la proximidad, Midoriya desvío su rostro, matando así el anhelo de Toga.

Toga sintió como si una espada roma atravesara su corazón, sin embargo, su rostro se mantuvo imperturbable y su cuerpo inmóvil. Observaba los ojos de Midoriya, que eludían lo suyos y una sensación fría recorrió su cuerpo y erizó sus cabellos al punto que incluso un escalofrió fue percibido por Midoriya, quien volvió a mirarla. Se encontró con una mueca inefable contemplándolo.

-Tienes razón Deku-lindo. No es el lugar indicado. – Toga convertía su sonrisa abierta en una mueca maliciosa mientras deslizaba su mano dentro de sus mallones negros. – Además, estoy algo indispuesta, fuiste muy rudo anoche. – decía con una voz que intentaba ser seductora, pero, terminaba siendo más un ronroneo. – me lastimaste y no creo que estés listo para esto aún. – dijo mientras pintaba desde la frente hasta la punta de la nariz a Midoriya con su sangre menstrual. Al darse cuenta, Midoriya quedó horrorizado. Pero antes de que pudiera gritar, alguien los interrumpió

\- ¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¿qué están haciendo? – un policía, ya entrado en años, había reparado en aquel callejón durante su ronda por la cuadra. Antes de que Midoriya pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, Toga lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para que ambos comenzaran a correr de manera desesperada, seguidos por el hombre representante de la ley.

\- No mires atrás, corre, sólo corre. – Toga puso todo esfuerzo en llevar a Izuku sujeto todo el tiempo que el policía los estuvo persiguiendo y continuando la carrera incluso después de que parecía que lo habían perdido. Una vez más se detuvieron intentando recuperar el aliento, Izuku tuvo que apoyarse en sus rodillas para jalar aire, mientras que Toga apenas parecía agitada.

\- ¿Qué…fue…eso? – dijo Midoriya.

\- ¿Qué fue que? – respondió Toga ladeando la cabeza cómo lo haría un cachorro.

\- Corriste cómo si… hubieras visto un fantasma. – Midoriya ya se había recuperado de la carrera previa.

\- Estábamos en una situación comprometedora. ¿Hubieras podido explicar eso? Las multas por actos contra la decencia publica son costosas. – Toga desviaba su mirada de Midoriya usando de pretexto el acto de recoger su cabello, que se había suelto después de dos carreras aquella mañana. No podía decirle a su peuqeño carnero que las cosas irían mal si un policía llegaba a atraparla, no tenía miedo de la ley, tenía miedo de lo que le haría Tomura si eso llegaba a pasar.

\- Bueno… supongo que tienes razón. -Midoriya reflexionó la situación, Toga estaba en lo cierto, además meterse en problemas fuera del campus, causaría que Aizawa exigiera su cabeza en un plato, sin mencionar lo que pasaría si alguien más se enteraba que Toga había estado en el dormitorio.

\- Al menos ya sabes donde recogerme Deku-lindo. – escupió Toga tirando a Midoriya de su nube.

\- ¿Qué? – Izuku respondío confundido.

\- Yo vivo aquí, en la parte de arriba. – Toga señalo a la fachada del edificio frente al que se encontraban, Midoriya lo miró y le pareció extrañamente familiar. Un letrero de neón llamó su atención y aunque se encontraba apagado pudo leerlo sin dificultad.

\- A.F.O. – su rostro se transformó en una mueca de incredulidad y devolvió la mirada a Toga.

\- ¿Quieres entrar? Es mi día libre, podemos estar en la cama todo el día. – Toga volvió a mirar a Deku con esos ojos de depredador y aquella sonrisa viciosa que mostraba sus colmillos. El hambre había regresado. – por cierto, necesitas limpiarte la cara.

* * *

Ochaco estaba abrazando sus rodillas acostada en su cama y cubriéndose con una manta dando la apariencia de alguien que ha visto todas las desgracias del mundo. Se había convertido en una experta con el paso de los años en hacer montañas en agujeros y también en plantar una cara de "todo está bien" cuando obviamente no lo estaba. Pero en esta ocasión la habían tomado por sorpresa. Una estocada directo a su punto ciego. Ya no era una niña, es lo que se repetía para si misma, sin embargo, los sentimientos siempre van más allá de la razón y es esta ocasión aún más.

Se había jurado día tras día y noche tras noche que enterraría esos sentimientos. Los enterraría tan profundo que se fundirían en las mismas llamas del infierno y así desaparecerían, o esa era su hipótesis. Al final fue sólo una idea inútil de su parte. De la manera más dolorosa descubrió que un dedo no basta para tapar el sol. Mientras cerraba los ojos en un esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas, alguien tocando la puerta interrumpió su auto compasión.

-¿Uraraka, estás bien? ¿Puedo pasar? – la voz era amable y ligeramente arrastrada. La reconoció de inmediato y le permitió la entrada.

\- ¡Adelante, entra! – respondío intentando sonar lo más tranquila posible. De la puerta se comenzó a asomar un rostro familiar.

\- Hola Uraraka. – Tsuyu cerró la puerta detrás de ella y Ochaco notó su pelo húmedo envuelto por una toalla y su ropa ligera.

\- Hola Tsuyu. – respondío casi sin ánimos de ver a su mejor amiga.

\- Parece que hiciste un gran alboroto allá abajo. – Tsuyu tomó lugar sentándose en el extremo opuesto de la cama, pero viéndola de frente. – Yao-momo está enojada contigo. Te costara más que una caja de bombones ponerla de buen humor.

\- Lo sé. ¿Cómo está Todoroki? – Ochaco desvío la mirada para evitar el contacto visual.

\- Estará bien, no estropeaste su bonita cara. ¿Pero, por qué le arrojaste un plato? – preguntó Tsuyu.

\- No se lo arrojé a él. Se lo arrojé a Bakugo, pero lo esquivó. – corrigió Uraraka y se cubrió la cabeza con su manta.

\- Todos hemos tenido ganas de hacerlo alguna vez. Tú eres la ultima persona que pensé que lo haría. – Tsuyu era una persona calmada y activa a partes iguales. Cada una de sus palabras estaba medida y colocada para generar el máximo efecto. Eran escalpelos que no hacían más daño del necesario, pero cumplían con creces su trabajo. No quería lastimar a su amiga, pero preguntando de manera amable jamás obtendría una respuesta. Si quería ayudar a su amiga, tendría que ser un poco maldita. – pude escucharlo gritar hasta el baño y por más que no me guste decirlo, tenía razón. Eso era lo ultimo que quería escuchar Uraraka. Ya le basta con que ella misma estuviera de acuerdo con Bakugo, pero que Tsuyu pensara de la misma manera era un golpe bajo.

\- Yo sé que tiene razón. Todos tienen razón. Simplemente no estaba preparada para eso. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que traería a dormir aquí a una… a una…

\- A una scort de un prostíbulo. – respondío Tsuyu al ver que su amiga no podía completar la oración.

\- Sí, eso. – Uraraka descubrió su cabeza para abandonar la posición fetal y tomar la postura del loto que Tsuyu también había adoptado. – y todo fue de mal en peor.

\- No me imagino como pudo haber sido de otra forma. – una aguja más se clavo en el corazón de Ochaco al escuchar eso. Por más que le doliera, no podía refutar lo dicho. Había sido una completa crónica de muerte anunciada con bombos, platillos y fuegos artificiales. Después de todo, había sido ella misma quién había alertado a todos en su carrera pocos segundos después de conocer a la acompañante nocturna de Midoriya. La empatía le había escupido en la cara a su parecer. – Lo que sigo sin entender es. ¿ Por qué bajaste corriendo y gritando? Nadie se hubiera enterado si escapaban por la puerta de atrás.

\- Yo…yo tuve que ayudarla. – Ochaco se cubrió la cara con sus manos en señal de vergüenza. – no podía dejarla así. Me dijo que le había bajado la regla y que su ropa estaba rasgada. No tenía opción. Le regalé mis mallas favoritas, unas bragas y una toalla.

\- Aún no entiendo cómo es que gritarle en la cara a Jirou "Deku trajo a alguien de afuera" era necesario. – Ochaco se descubrió la cara y miró a su amiga con aún más vergüenza.

\- Entré en pánico, no me di cuenta. Creí que lo estaba repitiendo en mi cabeza. – Ochaco volvió a tapar su cara con sus manos. Tsuyu no se encontraba satisfecha todavía, sin embargo, supuso que su interrogatorio podía acabar por el momento, había sido un gran avance y era mejor no morder más de lo que podía tragar. Entendió hasta cierto punto el inconveniente y la reacción de su amiga había sido muy propia de ella.

\- No fue tu culpa del todo, parece que Mineta les contó que los vio en la madrugada después que lo despertaron por el ruido que hacían. – Uraraka sintió unas enormes ganas de ahorcar con sus propias manos al pobre Mineta, no sólo por explicarle a todo mundo lo que pudo haber pasado por una situación únicamente extraña, sino también por ser la mente maestra tras el interrogatorio. Era la ley en el dormitorio. "traer a alguien al dormitorio se castiga con humillación pública.

* * *

Midoriya se encontraba vagando por la llanura de sus pensamientos. El sol se aproximaba a ocultarse, sin darse cuenta, el día se le había escapado de entre las manos. Se había metido de lleno en una situación complicada y pocas cosas podía hacer por su cuenta. Así que fue a un lugar donde sería escuchado. Buscaba desahogarse en primer lugar y en segundo tal vez encontrar un consejo, pero recibir algo de comprensión le haría darse por satisfecho. Sentía que se balanceaba sobre una cuerda floja en llamas, con una red de seguridad esperándolo también en llamas y todo en llamas, porque se encontraba en el infierno. En una situación ordinaria, estaría hablando consigo mismo tramando un plan de acción o un método de contingencia, pero había renunciado a encontrar algún método hacía varias horas. Toga lo había atado de pies manos, de manera literal y metafórica, por lo que no tenía ninguna forma de escaparse de aquel acuerdo. Aún así, guardaba la esperanza de que alguien más inteligente que él viera algo que se le estuviera escapando. Se detuvo frente a una puerta de metal y antes de llamar contempló el letrero que se encontraba colgado en ella.

"Genio trabajando. No molestar". -

Respiró profundo y tocó el panel que hacía de timbre de la puerta. Nadie contestó por altavoz y después algunos segundos nadie fue a abrirla. Hizo un segundo intento. Nadie respondió ni abrió una vez más. Tercer intento. Nada. Estaba a punto de rendirse, más un segundo antes de que diera la vuelta y se retirara, escucho una voz saliendo del parlante.

-¡Adelante! – pudo escuchar el mecanismo destrabándose y de manera inmediata la puerta se abrió frente a él.

Midoriya tragó saliva y dio el primer paso, después un segundo, tercero ya que no sabía qué esperar. A partir de ese primer vistazo al interior sin que algo le explotara, fue cuando sus pies comenzaron a moverse por cuenta propia. El taller había cambiado mucho en poco tiempo. Iba ahí de vez en cuando, siempre había pilas de basura y objetos extraños, pero ahora estaba casi pulcro. Podía ver el piso, que ya era una novedad, pero también los señalamientos reglamentarios que cualquier edificio dentro de la universidad debería tener y que hasta ese momento, nunca habían existido.

-¡Por aquí! – escucho aquella voz de nuevo. Izuku se adentró en un cuarto en el que nunca había puesto un pie antes. Lo primero que vio en le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Impala SS 1965. – es lo que estaba escrito con marcador para cristal en el parabrisas del auto, no es que Midoriya fuera instruido en aquel campo. A un costado del vehículo se disponían varios carros de herramientas, el capó había sido retirado y un motor colgaba de una grúa justo al otro lado. El auto se encontraba en perfectas condiciones a la vista y Midoriya notó que había sido restaurado recientemente. Se encontraba admirando y tocando la brillante pintura negra cuando algo lo sorprendió.

-¿Es hermoso, verdad? – Midoriya soltó un grito casi lo suficientemente agudo como para romper el cristal al ser tomado con la guardia baja por la cabeza que se ha asomaba debajo del auto. –¿ Oh, eres tú Midoriya? Ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que viniste. Déjame salir para saludarte correctamente.

Mei se deslizo suavemente desde abajo gracias a la base con ruedas sobre la que estaba acostada. Usaba un overol de color gris que estaba sucio, junto a sus googles protectores. Su atuendo ordinario, pensó Izuku.

-Hola Mei. – Saludó Midoriya poniéndose tenso, ya que sabía lo que venía a continuación. Mei se puso de pie y abrió el cierre de su overol cubierto de aceite y grasa dejando descubierto un atuendo más ordinario. Amarro las mangas a su cintura y se abalanzó sobre el chico frente a ella para darle un abrazo.

\- Hola Midoriya, hace mucho que no vienes, empezaba creer que me habías olvidado. ¿Subiste de peso? Estás más ancho. – Al decir aquello, la ingeniera comenzó a amasar el cuerpo de Midoriya, mientras este sólo podía sufrir en silencio. – Tus bíceps son casi dos centímetros más grandes, bien hecho, tu cintura es más ancha y tu abdomen está igual, tu espalda parece que también se hincho. – Mei golpeo a Midoriya en la espalda a manera de felicitación, lo que causó un espasmo de dolor en él.

\- No tan fuerte por favor. – Midoriya dio un par de pasos atrás para mantener la distancia después de ser liberado.

\- Oh, discúlpame. ¿Es por eso que vienes? No tengo nada para lesiones cervicales, deberías ir a la enfermería. – dijo Mei volviéndose a colocar el overol.

\- No, no vine por eso, es por otra cosa. No estoy lesionado. – desvío su mirada en busca de lo que cualquiera llamaría inspiración divina, para encontrar las palabras que necesitaba en ese instante, pero no las encontró, así que apretó fuerte los puños y puso toda su confianza en el "plan b"

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué? Aprecio que quieras hacerme compañía, pero cada segundo que estás aquí distrayéndome, es un segundo que retrasas el progreso de la humanidad y eso es inaceptable. Resume todo en veinte palabras o menos. – dijo Mei mientras se colocaba los guantes que había guardado en su bolsillo trasero.

\- Necesitaré más que eso, Mei, es algo más personal. – Mei y Midoriya se habían vuelto más cercanos de lo que parecía a primera vista, ella lo llamaba para que probará algunos de sus armatostes, debido a que, en sus propias palabras, las proporciones del cuerpo de Midoriya eran perfectas e Izuku, por su parte, recurría a ella para aligerar la carga de sus lesiones con alguna abrazadera u otro artilugio que pudiera tener a la mano. No había muchas otras opciones después de que la enfermera le dijera que le rompería los dedos si volvía a lesionarse de alguna otra manera imposible. Mei se había convertido en su santo grial de artefactos que evitaban que se le atrofiaran los brazos.

\- Entiendo, muy bien. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo, tendrás que… ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? – finalmente, Mei había notado que Midoriya llevaba consigo una bolsa plástica y que dentro de la misma había una caja con un logo por completo inconfundible para ella.

\- Es, bueno… algo así como un soborno. – La inspiración divina nunca llegó a él, pero la fiabilidad del plan b era casi del cien por ciento por lo que Midoriya tomo un poco de valor, sacó la caja y se la entregó a Mei, mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el rostro de la ingeniera quien los tenía por completo fijos en aquel paquete para recibirlo de manera enérgica. – Tus favoritos. – Midoriya suavizó su expresión, que se había tornado firme ya que estaba dando un regalo y aunque sea un chantaje, un obsequio debía de darse con una sincera sonrisa, aunque fuera una pequeña. – Trufas de chocolate rellenas de…

\- Crema de avellana y almendras. – Los ojos de Mei brillaron igual que si hubiera encontrado la razón de la existencia misma. Tragó con fuerza al tener en las manos aquel objeto, sin embargo, su expresión cambió de manera súbita. – Me ofende que creas que puedes comprarme con algo tan mundano como una caja de chocolates. – dijo con una cara de puchero digna de una niña pequeña que dice a su madre que ya es una niña grande.

\- Por eso es que compre dos. – Midoriya sacó una segunda caja de la bolsa y se la ofreció a Mei, quien se la arrebató de las manos apenas la tuvo al alcance. El rostro de Izuku había deformado en una mueca que intentaba contener la risa que le provocaba esa faceta de Mei que pocos conocían y daba gracias por ser uno de ellos. Ver a sus amigos felices lo llenaba en su interior.

\- Sigo ofendida. Pero las acepto. – Mei abrió una de las cajas y se llevó uno de los chocolates a la boca, lo que le causó que se erizara su cuerpo. – Muy bien ponte eso. – Mei señaló un segundo overol dispuesto sobre uno de los carros de herramienta.

\- ¿Qué? – Izuku devolvió la mirada confundido.

\- Compraste el tiempo, pero no voy a sentarme a beber café mientras me cuentas una nueva Casablanca. Tengo trabajo, ayúdame y te escucharé mientras trabajamos. – Midoriya visualizo el atuendo y miró la hora en su celular, murmuro un poco para si mismo y respondió.

\- Está bien. – Se colocó el overol y se puso a disposición de la excéntrica ingeniera.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. Un poco más tarde de lo que quería, pero sigue en marcha.**

 **Recuerda que cada comentario sirve para llenar el tanque de inspiración, porque no hay nada mejor que saber que lo que haces le gusta a otras personas.**

 **Nos leemos cundo nos leamos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Toga atravesó la puerta de su hogar con una singular alegría. Esperaba encontrar a sus amigos inconscientes sobre la barra después del bacanal en el que se había convertido el bar durante la noche. Sin embargo, fue sorprendida al encontrarlo tan pulcro que parecía un lugar por completo diferente. El suelo relucía cómo nunca lo había visto y el aire olía a cedro. Aspiró con profundidad hasta que sus pulmones no pudieron contener más del aire cuyo aroma le pareció tan revitalizante.

El aroma le causó una embriaguez que le hizo dar vueltas cuál bailarina, a la vez que caminaba rumbo a una puerta trasera.

Ya que se encontraba pérdida en su mundo, cosa que no era rara. Himiko no pudo percibir a una figura alta y delgada que se acercaba a ella salida de la esquina más oscura del lugar, y con una velocidad vertiginosa, se posó a su retaguardia, para cuando Toga se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Alicia! - gritó la sombra al colocar sus manos en las caderas de Himiko y alzarla por sobre su cabeza provocando que ella diera un agudo grito en señal de sorpresa, mientras continuaba el juego de dar vueltas por algunos segundos hasta que la bajó. - que horrible es verte tan tarde por aquí. - Toga giró para darle la cara a la sombra y envolverla por el cuello con sus delgados brazos.

\- Hola Sombrerero dijo Toga depositando un beso en la mejilla de Twice que consiguió rozar la comisura de sus labios.

¿Qué es lo que te ha mantenido tan cerca de mi? ¿Fuiste perseguida por el conejo blanco?

\- Algo así - respondió Toga con una enorme sonrisa en la boca.

\- Lo siento. ¡Tú también me gustas ! - respondió Twice. - pero soy muy joven para ti, necesitas a alguien más viejo. - Twice miraba los grandes ojos de Toga. Se veían más brillantes de lo normal, de hecho, el que brillaran era lo anormal por si sólo. Parecían tener una estrella ardiendo en su interior, incluso temió que se quedaría ciego sino apartaba la vista. Se dio media vuelta para darle la espalda a Toga, y cubrió sus ojos con las manos. - Te veo triste. ¿Te pasó algo bueno Alicia?

Toga miró a Twice curiosa, y confundida a partes iguales. Lo normal era continuar con el juego de coqueteo hasta que uno intentaba besar al otro, pero al comenzar a hablar, todos los pensamientos que involucraban a su amigo, desaparecieron.

\- Sí - escupió, dibujándose una sonrisa en su cara. - Fue algo maravilloso. Encontré a un chico que me interesa y me hice amiga de su novia. Twice sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió desde la espalda baja a la nuca. Lo que acababa de escuchar… Eran malas noticias por diferentes y variadas razones. Giró para ver a la cara a Toga, que se encontraban embelesada mirando a la nada.

\- A Shigaraki no le va a gustar - dijo Twice

-¿Por qué? - Toga reaccionó con una cara que mezclaba ingenuidad y un puchero.

\- Te dijo que ya no hicieras birria a nadie. Si no se entera nos va a premiar. - Twice empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de Toga mientras hablaba para si mismo.

\- Podemos filetear a uno y hacer tamales al otro. ¿Pero dónde vamos a encontrar una tolera por aquí? ¿Y si los hacemos empanadas? No, son malas para la figura. – Toga se quedó mirando a Twice mientras caminaba en círculos hablando con susurros ininteligibles.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que les hice algo? – Toga se cansó de ver ir a Twice a ninguna parte y lo sujetó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, que fue lo que tenía más a la mano. – deberías confiar en mí. – Twice giró la cabeza para mirar la cara de Puchero que Toga tenía.

\- ¿Recuerdas al viejo con cuatro dedos? – Toga se quedó callada desviando la mirada.

\- Ya entendí. No tenías que mencionarlo. – Soltó a Twice y él dio vuelta para darle la cara.

\- Pero si no te despachaste a nadie… ¿ Qué pasó? – la postura de Twice y su tono de vos cambiaron, de uno agudo a otro más áspero. Sus brazos cruzados y la mandíbula rígida le dieron la pista de que el Sombrerero ya no estaba. Ahora hablaba con el conejo.

\- Nada, Me fui con él durante la noche y me acompaño de regreso, no quiso pasar.

\- ¿Eso fue todo? – Twice cruzó sus brazos y torció la boca. No creía del todo lo que decía Toga, pero ella nunca había mentido cuando se trataba de sus "juegos" cómo ella les llamaba. Siempre corría a contarle con lujo de detalle si alguno de ellos había tenido algo particular, que eran una mayoría. Toga era muy imaginativa en el sentido repugnante, varias de sus historias le habían hecho revolver el estomago. Le parecía extraño que no hubiera una descripción más amplia de lo ocurrido, sin embargo lo agradecía en esta ocasión.

\- Bueno… Me divertí con él y… - Toga se ruborizó y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras mantenía la mirada baja. – desayune en su casa… con sus amigos.

\- ¿ Por qué creo que eso no es lo peor que vas a decirme? – Twice habló de manera resignada y se preparó para el remate de Toga.

\- Me gusta, y lo chantajee para que saliera conmigo. – Twice se paralizo en el lugar, y se mantuvo inamovible por algunos segundos, hasta que Toga empezó a picar su cara esperando alguna reacción, la cual llegó en forma de un grito que resonó por todo el lugar.

\- ¡Qué! – el cambio de voz de Twice pudo escucharse claramente por parte de Toga, el sombrerero había regresado. – Shigaraki te va a dar una paliza, y después me la va dar a mí, se suponía que yo tenía que evitar que hicieres algo así.

\- No es tu culpa. – respondió Toga dando palmadas en la cabeza de Twice.

\- Claro que no es mi culpa. Pusiste esa cosa en mi Cala-Cola. Shigaraki te dijo que no debías traer a nadie aquí, es peligroso. No importa si solo llegó para botarte.

\- ¡No me botó! – Interrumpió Toga de manera abrupta. – él vino aquí durante el espectáculo de la noche. No lo recogí en un callejón cómo a un perro. – Toga tenía los brazos cruzados, y su rostro reflejaba hastiedad.

\- ¿Y por qué defiendes a un viejo pervertido? – Twice comenzó a estar confundido respecto a todo lo que sucedía. Confusión que se reflejaba en su cara, que hasta ahora había perdurado con una expresión curiosa y afable.

\- No es un viejo… Tiene mi edad. – dio Toga mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- ¿De tu edad? ¿Tú? ¿La señorita "mientras más arrugada la pasa, más dulce la fruta?

\- ¡Jamás he dicho eso!

-Lo has dicho con tus acciones.

-¿Cuáles? – Twice se limitó a levantar la mano y hacer la seña del numero cuatro, cambiando el pulgar por el meñique, que se encontraba pegado a su palma. – cállate – respondió Toga inflando las mejillas.

\- Antes de que lo olvide. Dabi te estaba buscando, me dijo que fueras a buscarlo. Creo que está enojado, pero no estoy seguro. Sabes que sólo tiene una cara. – Twice dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta listo para salir de la habitación.

\- Espera. – Toga habló a Twice antes de que la dejara sola en el cuarto. – necesito pedirte un favor. – dijo Toga expresándose con una cara que se asemejaba a la de una niña pequeña en una mañana de navidad.

\- No voy a dejar que metas tu dedo en… - habló Twice con una cara que reflejaba miedo combinada con incomodidad.

\- ¡No! – replicó Toga con un grito. – ¡no me refiero a eso! Quiero un vestido. ¿Podrías hacerme uno?

\- ¿Vestido? Pero tienes muchos. – respondió Twice.

\- No uno para el trabajo. Quiero uno lindo, para mi cita con el chico del que te estoy hablando. – dijo Toga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Bien, puedo hacerlo. Pero tengo que ir ahora a otro lado. Dabi debe estar en su cuarto. Será mejor que vayas antes de que se moleste.

\- Está bien. – dijo Toga respondiendo a su amigo, y soltando la manga de su camisa.

\- Espera un minuto. – Twice entrecerró sus ojos mirando de pies a cabeza a Toga. – Eso no es tuyo. – habló mientras señalaba con su dedo el atuendo improvisado. Que consistía en la camisa de Izuku. Las mangas estaban amarradas alrededor de su pecho, a manera de vestido y las licras de Uraraka, que llegaban a los tobillos, se habían rasgado en la rodilla, además que tenía puestos los zapatos rojos, también de Midoriya.

\- Me la prestaron. – dijo Toga sin inmutarse.

\- Estaba buscándote. – una voz carraspeada rompió la armonía que se encontraba hasta ese momento entre ambos. Toga miró sobre su hombro, mientras que Twice alzó su mirada. Ambos contemplaron a una figura alta y delgada, con una taza humeante en una mano y en la otra un teléfono que guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla negra.

\- Buenas noches. – saludó Twice.

\- Hola. – acompaño Himiko.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo. - Dabi señalo a Toga, para acto seguido hacer lo mismo con Twice. – Y tú, ya deberías haberte ido. Rápido. Vete. – Twice salió tan rápido cómo pudo al escuchar la orden de Dabi.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Toga con la actitud infantil que sabía que hacía molestar a Dabi.

\- Puedes decirme qué es esto? – Dabi sacó algo pequeño del bolsillo y se lo mostró a Toga.

\- Un frasco. – respondió ladeando la cabeza.

\- Ya lo sé, lo que importa es lo que hay adentro. – Dabi frunció el seño y puso el frasco por completo en la cara de la chica.

\- Está vacío. - respondió Toga sin expresión en su cara.

\- El frasco no debería estar vacío. - Dabi cambió su expresión a una más dura, inclúso su voz se endurecío un poco.

\- Ya lo sé, tendría que estar a la mitad de agua para que pudieras decirme si está medio lleno o medio vacío y debería ser un vaso, no un frasco. Eres un pésimo maestro.

\- Una de esas píldoras cuesta más de lo que te pago. – vociferó Dabi con un tono de voz notablemente molesto junto a una expresión fría y rígida en su cara.

\- Tú no me pagas. Respondió Toga en un tono de voz socarrón.

\- Ahora sabes porqué. – culminó Dadi.

\- No entiendo cuál es el problema. Tú me dijiste que podía tomar algunas. – Se defendió Toga.

\- Te dije: Alguna vez puedes tomar una. – refutó Dabi.

\- Oh. Lo siento. – La boca de Toga se convirtió en una mueca tontorrona que buscaba emular el de un gato poniendo ojos tristones, sabía que eso no conmovería a Dabi, pero lo haría molestar y eso era más divertido.

\- No sé porqué me esfuerzo. – pensó Dabi en voz alta. – No tienes más sentido de la responsabilidad que un sapo.

\- ¿Eso fue un insulto? – preguntó Toga.

\- No. – respondió Dabi en tono de burla.

\- Gracias. – respondió Toga sonriente. Dabi de manera legitima pensaba que la chica era idiota en verdad, y no solo actuaba.

\- Tendrás que pagármelas.

\- No tengo dinero. – respondió Toga e inició su andar rumbo a la puerta trasera, de donde había salido Dabi. Este último sólo sostenía su rostro intentando mantener la compostura tanto como le fuera posible, cuidando que sus uñas no jalaran alguna de las grapas en su cara. – pero quiero dinero. Tendré una cita pronto. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? – "sin duda, es idiota." Pensó Dabi antes de responder.

\- Sí, ahora que lo dices, si lo hay. ¿Cómo está tu garganta? – dijo Dabi de manera seca.

\- Muy bien. – contestó Toga. – ¿para qué la necesitas?

\- Primero date un baño. Apestas, más de lo normal. – contestó Dabi sorbiendo el contenido de su taza. Sólo digamos que la tendrás que ejercitar. En el rostro de Toga se esbozó una gran sonrisa que abarcaba de oreja a oreja. Los trabajos que él le daba, siempre eran los más divertidos.

* * *

-Bien, entonces, déjame ver si entiendo to lo que me acabas de contar. – Mei habló desde abajo del auto, mientras terminaba de revisar por segunda vez la suspensión de su nuevo bebé. Por su parte, Midoriya cerraba el cofre, luego de haber comprobado la cantidad del aceite. – Te acostaste con esta chica "Gota."

\- Toga. – corrigió Midoriya.

\- Sí, ella. Te acostaste con ella, pero no porque quisieras. Te puso algo raro en tu bebida y se aprovechó de ti, y ahora te está chantajeando para que salgas con ella, al menos tres veces. ¿Todo eso es correcto? – sentenció Mei deslizándose hacia afuera de la parte baja del auto.

\- Sí, es básicamente eso. – respondió Midoriya.

\- ¿Y la razón de que uses sandalias está relacionada? – continuó la ingeniera.

\- Sí, algo así. – Sentenció Izuku.

\- Bueno, no me parece que sea la mejor calificada para darte algún consejo de verdadera utilidad. Sin embargo, no veo ningún problema. Bueno, es probable que termines en la cárcel, por algo que técnicamente si hiciste.

\- Espera. ¿Qué? – expresó Midoriya con una genuina sorpresa.

\- Sí, en verdad lo hiciste. – respondió Mei. – Cuando se acercó a ti, no la rechazaste, jamás dijiste que estabas incomodo, y según tu historia, fuiste tú quien se abalanzó sobre ella. Sin embargo, tú pareces ser la victima aquí. – Mei hablaba con esa forma estoica y analítica, casi fría. – no me parece que tengas demasiadas opciones. Por ahora, me parece que tu mejor opción es seguirle el hilo. – Mei abrió su overol, lleno de manchas de grasa, que se extendían hasta su cara. – Si quieres que se olvide de ti, deberías actuar cómo un patán. Para que sea ella la que te deje. – Mei intercambió miradas con Midoriya mientras el silencio se acentuaba en el taller. – Pero eso me parece un desperdicio.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – respondió Midoriya aún más confundido.

\- Una mujer atractiva, sin inhibiciones sexuales, que a abusado de ti, cosa que en mi entendimiento, es algo con lo que demasiados hombres sueñan, y que está dispuesta a estar contigo sin más condiciones que una convivencia romántica ordinaria, para después dejarte si no estás de acuerdo. Estoy segura que más de uno mataría por eso. Inclusive por menos. – Midoriya se quedó mudo ante el derroche de palabras que Mei le arrojó, y le dio la razón en el interior de su mente. No quería ser un cretino con ella. Pero la soga que tenía al cuello era demasiado justa como para no intentarlo. Y por otro lado, mover no las piezas conforme a las reglas de otra persona, que tiene total libertad de cambiarlas sin aviso ni razón, era tal vez peor. En pocos segundos ella le había dejado claro que aunque le dejara mover dos veces en un turno, ella era quien controlaba ambos lados del tablero, por lo que saltarse las reglas era saltar del banquillo mientras estaba en la horca. La única escapatoria que tenía, era dejarse tratar como un muñeco a manos de una niña. – Mis dos consejos son: Ve a la policía o sigue el juego. – finalizó Mei. – Además… – reanudó sin apenas tomar aire. – creo que necesitas esa experiencia. – Midoriya cayó de regreso al mundo físico, saliendo del suyo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Midoriya, que no para de sorprenderse ante Mei.

\- En resumen… eres malo teniendo sexo. – Meí se llevó la última trufa de chocolate a la boca al finalizar aquella oración. Su acompañante, sólo se quedó congelado ante aquella afirmación. – No terriblemente malo, pero la inexperiencia, hace que seas malo. Esa tal Toga, podría ayudarte con ello. – Izuku sólo pudo articular unas pocas palabras en respuesta.

\- En… ¿en qué fui malo? – exhaló, como si parte de su anima hubiera salido de su cuerpo al pronunciar aquella frase.

\- Hay varias cosas. Mei se preparó para iniciar su discurso recargándose contra el capó del auto, justo al lado de Midoriya, irrespetando su espacio personal de nuevo. – al principio no podías encontrar mi vagina. Estuviste un buen rato golpeando mis ingles antes de que te ayudara a encontrarla, y no faltó mucho para que te equivocaras de orificio; sin mencionar el hecho que tampoco podías ponerte el condón, te tomó dos intentos para hacerlo bien en el tercero. – Midoriya sólo estaba callado, con el rubor cocinando su piel por la vergüenza que estaba pasando en aquel preciso momento. – Y no es lo peor, por alguna razón chupabas mis pechos cómo si esperaras que fuera a salir leche de fresa de ellos, déjame decirte que eso duele. No podía usar sostén al día siguiente por esa razón. – Mei guardó silencio por algunos segundos recordando. – Sin ninguna duda, lo peor de todo, fue cuando estabas dentro de mí y, me penetrabas imitando a un martillo neumático o algo por el estilo. Casi podía sentir mi cérvix partiéndose por la mitad. – La pena de Izuku había alcanzado un nivel tan alto que no podría ser graficada de ninguna manera. Para él, aún si la misma tierra se lo tragara en ese momento, su vergüenza no podría esconderse. De ser algo tangible, bien podría ser señalada desde la luna. – de todos modos, creo que fue el mejor escenario en el que pudimos haber perdido la virginidad. – el disco dentro de la cabeza de Izuku hizo un chirrido trayéndolo de golpe una ve más a la conversación. – Además, no fue del todo malo. Me comiste hasta ahogarte. – Soltó un pequeña risa y prosiguió. – los dos estábamos ligeramente ebrios, tú un tanto más que yo, y tengo que admitir que también fui yo la que te usó. Me escuchaste en todo momento y no dejabas de preguntar si estaba bien, era molesto, pero esa atención se agradece. Fuiste más despacio cuando te lo pedí y dejaste de chupar cómo si fueras lactante también. Muchos otros no hubieran hecho nada de eso. – Mei amplio su sonrisa, alzó la mirada y continuó ante la atenta mirada de Midoriya. – Te escogí de entre todos los hombres que conozco por varias razones: Eres ligeramente atractivo, tienes un cuerpo casi perfecto, hablando de proporción. Nos conocemos desde hace varios años, y sé que no eres del tipo de hombres que van a presumir a sus amigos la primera vez que miran un par de tetas, fuera de una pantalla. Ambos teníamos nula experiencia sexual. – Mei guardó silencio e intercambió miradas con Izuku. – Y llegaste en un momento demasiado oportuno. Estaba teniendo un bloqueo creativo y tú entraste por la puerta mientras me estaba tocando en la oficina. Sigo sin entender cómo es que no pudiste verlo. El sexo libera cuatro veces más hormonas anti estrés que la masturbación, tomé la decisión en el momento, sólo tuve que convencerte de beber conmigo, y el resto es historia. – Midoriya se quedó shockeado ante la última declaración de Mei. Los recuerdos ya eran vagos para él. Pero siempre había creído que ella estaba limpiando una mancha en el pantalón, no causándola, y que le confesara que lo había usado cómo medio de satisfacción, era un duro golpe a su confianza. Pero la parte más difícil de digerir fue algo que Mei había dicho casi al principio.

\- ¿Cómo que te comí? No recuerdo que hayamos comido nada. – preguntó Izuku sin poder hacer una expresión en concreto. Mei sólo le dirigió una amplia sonrisa y respondió.

\- Sólo digamos que si yo hubiera sido un helado, te habrías tragado hasta el palo.

* * *

Mientras en aquel lugar Mei y Midoriya compartían aquel momento, una escena diametralmente opuesta se desarrollaba no mu lejos ahí.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! – gritó Uraraka con una furia y desesperación que por milagro no le desgarro la garganta. Mientras ella se retorcía con violencia para librarse del agarre bajo el cuál la tenían Mina, Tsuyu, y Yaoyorozu. Casi siendo un reflejo bizarro de aquel cuadro, Bakugo era sujetado con toda la fuerza de kaminari y Kirishima, cuyos rostros reflejaban el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaban haciendo para evitar que la bestia en la que se había convertido Katsuki se liberará contra Uraraka.

\- ¿¡Crees que porqué eres niña no te voy a romper tú redonda cara!?

* * *

Gracias por toda la paciencía que han tenido y por leer. Agradezco y aprecio todos los comentarios que me han llegado, su opinion es lo que más motiva para que siga.

También me encuentro reescribiendo los primeros tres capitulos, pronto estaran aquí.

Nos leemos cuando nos leamos.


	6. Chapter 6

Había una sensación particular recorriendo le espina de Midoriya. Verse al espejo en esta circunstancia se sentía extraño para él. Jamás había tenido que usar un traje. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y le parecía una exageración para la ocasión. Se cuestionó la decisión que tomó al pedirle ayuda a Momo.

\- Te ves bien, sólo sube un poco más esto. - dijo Momo ajustando la corbata de Midoriya. Haciéndolo sentir ahorcado.

\- ¿No crees que estás exagerando? – Habló Midoriya, abriendo un poco el nudo de la corbata. - sólo es una cita. – dijo Midoriya sintiendo un regusto amargo y agrio a partes iguales.

\- ¿Cómo qué sólo una cita? – Momo exaltó su respuesta, sonando muy parecida a alguien metiéndose de lleno en el papel de madre. – ninguna reunión personal se debe desestimar. La buena presentación es importante, tanto para ver al más rico de los reyes, cómo al más humilde de los vagabundos. – volvió a ajustar un poco la corbata de Izuku. – Ahora sólo falta arreglar tu cabello. – dijo Momo sacando unas tijeras del éter.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello? – dijo Midoriya dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¿Bromeas? Es cómo un arbusto creciendo sin control. Hay que cortarlo. - Momo dio dos pasos hacia Midoriya, con la intención de trasquilar su cabello, pero él rechazó con vehemencia aquello. - bueno, es tu presentación. - dijo Yaoyorozu guardando las tijeras en su bolso. De la misma manera que una madre, de nuevo, Momo ajustó el cuello de la camisa y quitó un poco de pelusa del hombro usando la mano. Lo miró un poco mientras él se sostenía la mirada en el espejo. Momo no tenía idea de los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de su amigo, pero deducía sin muchos problemas que debía ser relacionado a aquella chica con la que había pasado la noche. Su propia opinión carecía de relevancia. Ella no era nadie, ni pretendía dar un consejo que no se le había pedido.

Sin embargo, la expresión de Midoriya le despertaba el querer hacerlo, y sin un segundo más de contemplación, le preguntó.

\- ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? Te noto más pensativo de lo normal. No soy tu madre, pero me dejas pocas opciones si tengo que vestirte, como si fueras un niño.

-Bueno... Tal vez hay algo. - respondió Midoriya sin quitar la mirada de su reflejo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - contestó Momo con suavidad.

-¿Sigue molesta? - expresó Midoriya.

-¿Quién? - dijo Momo un poco confundida.

-Uraraka. - soltó Midoriya.

Toda la semana había sido incomoda en su interacción con Ochaco. Se limitaba a responderle con monosílabos, tampoco lo veía a la cara y bajo ninguna circunstancia le dirigió la palabra. Se encontraba en verdad confundido. Sus recuerdos le trajeron breves imágenes de lo que había sucedido la semana anterior.

* * *

 **Salió del taller automotriz improvisado en el que Mei transformó el laboratorio. Caminó varios minutos, cobijado por la cálida noche, y alumbrado por las farolas que iluminaban el campus. No había transporte universitario, las vacaciones de verano hacían que todo el personal no indispensable fuera con su familia, sólo los estudiantes que no tenían a donde volver en estas fechas se quedaban. Una política extraña para una escuela, que, en teoría, no era un internado. El paso lento que había tomado le dejó tiempo para pensar en lo que le había dicho Mei. No se equivocaba en que muchos desearían estar en una situación como la que él vivía, pero eso no implicaba que le tuviera que gustar. No esperaba obtener una respuesta de alguien que veía la vida detrás de un cristal de lógica y costo-beneficio, sin embargo, el contarle la situación le ayudó con la carga, a sentirla un tanto más ligera. Había estado tan concentrado en sus reflexiones, que no se percató del momento en que llegó a la puerta del dormitorio. Hizo de manera mecánica la acción de abrir el portal, pero antes de que se cerrara detrás de él, escucho un bullicio que lo arrastró de nuevo al mundo material. Varios gritos de voces conocidas y una agitación que se sentía en el vibrar del piso. Corrió hasta la sala común y la visión le paralizó.**

 **Veía como Bakugo era retenido por Denki y Eijiro. El mismo Katsuki gritaba como poseído de una manera en la que no pudo entender sus palabras. Un segundo después, Uraraka se libraba del agarre de sus amigas. Con dos zancadas llegó a donde se encontraba Bakugo, y provista de una ira irracional, descargó tres golpes en el rostro de su compañero. La respuesta de Katsuki, llegó en forma de una patada que le impactó en el costado de la cara, haciendo que Uraraka se encogiera al sentir el brutal impacto en su rostro. En ese instante, Bakugo rompió el agarre de Kaminari, y Kirishima fue demasiado lento para reaccionar, recibiendo un golpe en la mandíbula que lo tiró al suelo. Bakugo inició una carrera contra Uraraka, para todos los que observaban el aterrador espectáculo, el tiempo pareció ir en cámara lenta a partir de ese instante. Bakugo avanzó con largos pasos en dirección a Ochaco que se mantuvo imperturbable. En el instante en que la distancia era tan corta que parecía que Katsuki estaba sobre Uraraka, Bakugo fue derribado y su cuerpo hizo un ruido estridente al golpear el piso.**

 **Una vez más, Uraraka se abalanzó sobre él, sin embargo, la rodilla de Bakugo la golpeó de lleno en la cara, dándole suficiente tiempo para que se levantara. Tomó por los hombros a Ochaco, misma que rompió el agarre y se aferró con toda su fuerza a la nuca de Bakugo intentando darle un rodillazo, mismo que fue detenido por él con sus brazos.**

 **El cuerpo de Midoriya reaccionó de manera instintiva, arrojándose para separar a sus amigos, pero su buena intención fue eclipsada cuando un golpe de Bakugo le dio a la mitad de la quijada.**

 **\- ¡No te metas! - Bakugo gritó justo antes de que Uraraka aprovechara para arrojarlo al suelo una vez más, y aferrarse a su cuello con una llave de estrangulamiento. Ochaco atrapó a Katsuki en una guillotina perfecta, de la que este no podía escapar. El resto del dormitorio se abalanzó para separarlos, pero la chica castaña abrazó con toda la fuerza de sus piernas la cintura de su víctima. Bocanada a bocanada, Bakugo sentía que sus ojos saldrían de sus cuencas, y sus manos, anchas cómo palas, perdían fuerza a medida que el oxígeno desaparecía de su sistema. Apretó los dientes en un intento de resistir, pero Ochaco no estaba dispuesta a ceder y mantuvo el agarre, incluso con más firmeza, mientras los demás forcejeaban para separarlos. Una minúscula cavilación por parte de ella, le permitió aspirar un poco de aire y pronunciar algunas palabras.**

 **-Ad..tel...o - escapó de su garganta con extrema dificultad. Aún al borde de la inconsciencia y rascando en el fondo del barril de su fuerza. Pronuncio una vez más. - Ad...mi...te...lo. - escupió Bakugo desmayándose al acto. Su cuerpo se relajó al igual que el mortal abrazo de Ochaco, y en todos los que se encontraban arremolinados sobre ellos finalmente consiguieron su objetivo de separarlos.**

 **Midoriya recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo y se disparó hacía el inconsciente Bakugo, quien yacía en suelo de la misma manera que un títere al que le cortaron los hilos. Alzó de manera gentil su cabeza para asegurarse que seguía respirando, y soltando un suspiro de alivio tal, que el mismo pareció aliento de vida para Katsuki, que de a poco recupero la conciencia entre gruñidos. Abrió los ojos, y percatándose de la situación, empujó con brusquedad a Deku, profiriendo un insulto inentendible, a la par que se levantaba, tambaleando, sin embargo, en su mente no era él el aturdido, era el mundo quien se movía para fastidiarlo. Tratando de dar un par de pasos, un firme agarre desde la parte trasera lo detuvo. Era Todoroki, quien lo había aprisionado en una llave nelson, y se rehusaba a dejarlo ir.**

 **-Deberías calmarte. - dijo con su voz estoica, cómo siempre.**

 **-¡Sueltame! ¡Todavía no se acaba! - respondió Bakugo furibundo. En la contra esquina, Uraraka estaba siendo retenida por Kaminari y Mina. Intentaba liberarse para continuar el enfrentamiento. Su mejilla izquierda comenzaba a hincharse y teñirse de un color morado, Bakugo, por su lado, había manchado su camiseta blanca con la sangre que brotaba del corte que tenía a la altura de su tabique nasal.**

 **-¿Por qué están peleando? Todos somos amigos aquí. No hay razón par... -Deku fue interrumpido durante su intento de arbitraje.**

 **-¡Cierra tu maldita boca! - Bakugo rugió como una fiera, incluso escupiendo un poco en ese instante. - ¡ponte en la fila, porque tú eres el que siguiente! ¡Y tú, suéltame cara-quemada!**

 **-¡Deja de gritar! - Ochaco respondió con un rugido igual al de Bakugo, cargado de frustración e ira, pero incapaz de superar al de un maestro en aquel arte como lo era Katsuki.**

 **-¡Admítelo! ¡Admítelo y no te patearé el trasero! - respondía Bakugo.**

 **-¡Cállate! - contestó Ochaco.**

 **-¡Hazlo! ¡lo haré yo! ¡Basura, escúchame! - amenazó Bakugo.**

 **-¡No! - Respondió Ochaco con un grito capaz de aterrar a una Banshee.**

 **\- ¡Admítelo! - insistió Bakugo.**

 **-¡Ya! ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gusta Midoriya! - con el grito de Ochaco, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación, pero esta, no trajo la calma. La fuerza en las piernas de Ochaco desapareció por completo y se dejó caer de rodillas. Cubrió su rostro con los puños y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos causa de la frustración. Midoriya se congeló una vez más ante la declaración que acababa de recibir. Entre todos intercambiaron miradas. Las palabras sobraban en el ambiente. Tsuyu y Mina intentaron consolar a su amiga, pero fueron rechazadas. Se puso de pie y salió con toda la velocidad que pudo, manteniendo en todo momento su rostro cubierto con su cabello.**

 **-Bueno, ahí lo tienes. ¿Qué harás ahora? - dijo Bakugo, a quien finalmente Todoroki había soltado.**

* * *

Izuku volvió al presente. Momo lo miraba con una enorme preocupación que llenaba sus ojos, contempló una vez más su reflejo buscando una respuesta sin conocer la pregunta. No tenía idea de lo que debía hacer.

* * *

-¿Segura que puedes hacerlo? - dijo Dabi dando vuelta con su auto en una gran calle.

-Claro que puedo, tú me has visto hacerlo mil veces. - respondió Toga, que pataleaba golpeando el tablero del auto con sus pies descalzos por forcejear para entrar en aquellos ajustados pantalones, que no le gustaban ni un poco.

-No de esta manera. - contestó Dabi sin poder evitar mirarla de reojo.

-Confía en mí. - refutó Toga, que abotonaba y cerraba la cremallera.

-Eso es exactamente lo que no quería que dijeras. - Dabi replicó a la chica que estaba con su rostro inmaculado. Ninguna señal provenía de ella, una expresión por completo vacía le regresaba la mirada. Suspiró y continuó. - ¿estás segura? Si vacilas un segundo, todo se jode. Si cierras de más, o de menos, te hundes, vas a ahogarte o vas a toser, o alguna porquería así.

-Sólo hazlo. - respondió Toga sin ningún cambió en su expresión.

-Si llegas a equivocarte, te voy a dar una paliza. - respondió con voz seca. De manera rápida, Toga deslizó los tirantes de su sostén fuera de sus mangas, y lo desabrochó para, sin ningún pudor, arrojarlo a la parte trasera del vehículo, con nulo interés de saber dónde había caído.

\- ¿En verdad tenías que hacer todo esto aquí? - dijo Dabi sin despegar la vista del camino. Debiste cambiarte antes de salir.

-El maquillaje me tomó mucho tiempo, Twice no estaba para ayudarme y tú dijiste que tenía que verme igual a ella, esta es su ropa. - le dirigió la palabra a Dabi mientras se colocaba una capucha afelpada, esto le gustaba más.

\- ¿Y por qué medio desnudarte es necesario? - comentó Dabi sin ninguna esperanza de obtener una respuesta que pudiera encontrar coherente. Sólo Toga entendía cómo funciona su propio razonamiento.

-No usa sostén, tú viste cuando se la quité. Incluso en sus fotos se nota. - Dabi detuvo el auto fuera de un enorme edificio. Fuera de la fachada, había una glorieta que facilitaba el acceso y salida de personas o vehículos. Había mucha iluminación y un número considerable de cámaras poco discretas se encargaban de la vigilancia.

-No hagas que nos maten- le dijo Dabi a Toga con una cara de cansancio y tono huraño.

-Sí, dámelo ya. - Toga devolvió la descortesía con un tono en el que se percibía cierta molestia. Extendió su mano y Dabi le entregó una pequeña caja metálica, que guardó en un pequeño bolso de mano. Toga bajó del vehículo, ahora usando unos tacones altos con los que a cualquiera le parecería que el acto de caminar se volvería imposible. En pocos segundos, Toga ya se encontraba cruzando el portal de cristal que hacía de entrada en aquel edificio, y desapareciendo del campo visual de Dabi de manera definitiva.

-Me voy a arrepentir de esto. - se dijo Dabi para sí mismo. Salió de aquel lugar tan rápido como pudo y se estacionó a un par de cientos de metros, asegurándose de que ninguna de las cámaras de la calle lo tuviera en su rango de visión. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó un número en la pantalla. Puso el aparato en su oreja y pocos segundos después una voz ronca apareció al otro lado.

\- _¿Con qué me quieres joder ahora,_ _Tomura_ _?_ \- dijo aquella voz.

-Hola señor, ¿cómo está? ¿Ya se cogió hoy a esa niña de dieseis años que presume tanto por ahí? Supongo que no, es fin de semana y bastante noche. Se supone que debe estar en casa de sus padres. O tal vez no. Siento lastima de ella. Tener que tirarse a un viejo horrible, cómo usted, para pagar la universidad. - habló con tono condescendiente.

\- _¿Quién mierda_ _eres? ¿_ _De dónde sacaste este número?_ \- contestó con una ira perceptible.

-Soy un conocido de Tomura. Pero eso no importa. Lo que importa, es que usted nos causó un problema enorme y eso no está bien. Se supone que los mafiosos de su tiempo tenían honor, tal vez ser una rata es lo que le salvó el culo tantos años, pero eso puede cambiar. - cambió a un tono más hostil y soberbio.

- _Pequeña mierda insolente. Cuando te encuentre, yo mismo te voy a cortar los dedos y te los meteré por la garganta._ \- La voz se escuchaba más molesta ahora.

-Teníamos un trato. Un cargamento de gema pura y usted nos dio diamantina. Nuestro negocio son clientes que vuelven. ¿Cómo volverán, si después de usarla terminan en una silla de ruedas y siendo alimentados por un tubo?

- _Tienen lo que se merecen. Por su culpa desmantelaron dos de mis almacenes. Tienen suerte de que no haya ido inmediatamente a cortarles la cabeza a ti y al desgraciado de_ _Tomura, ni siquiera la perra tiene el valor de llamar por su cuenta y tiene que mandar a su puta. Si pudiera ir ahora mismo, estaría meando en sus caras justo en este momento._

-Sí, supuse que diría algo así, menos mal que le tengo un incentivo. Despierta. - al otro lado de la bocina, el hombre escuchó un golpe seco, seguido de un llanto que comenzaba.

- _¡_ _Abuelito!_ \- escuchó al otro lado, seguido de otro golpe que identificó como una bofetada. Unos sollozos se mantuvieron sonando en la bocina.

-Esta niña es bastante ruidosa. Deberías tener más cuidado de a quien le das como escolta. Los idiotas estaban muy ocupados intoxicándose cómo para vigilarla.

\- _¿Crees que soy imbécil? Me conozco las tácticas, mi nieta está en un curso de verano, salió esta misma mañana, yo mismo la llevé a la estación._ \- Dabi mantuvo su cabeza fría ante el tono socarrón que el viejo tenía en su voz.

-Parece que me atrapaste. Es sorprendente lo que se pude conseguir con un buen trabajo de audio y unos videos que una niña sube a internet. ¿Pero en serio crees que llegó? Claro, todos los niños de quince años aman ir de campamento. No es como que prefieran quedarse todo el fin de semana en casa de su novio. Novio que tiene una motocicleta y unas distintivas marcas en la cara. - la voz al otro lado se mantuvo callada por algunos segundos, incluso Dabi dejó de escuchar la respiración del viejo.

\- _¡Eres tú! ¡El bastardo de cara quemada!_ \- respondió la furiosa voz.

-Bingo. Ahora te toca escoger la caja misteriosa ya que tu muy inteligente nieta, prefirió un campamento aburrido, la criaste bien, para ser una basura. - un grito desgarrador llegó al oído de Dabi, que se vio obligado a separar el teléfono de su oreja, incluso con la distancia pudo escuchar algunos insultos y amenazas justo antes de que la llamada fue cortada. - todo depende ahora de ti Toga. - dijo para sí mismo antes de reclinar el asiento del auto y cerrar los ojos. Mientras dormitaba, recuerdos de hace pocas horas llegaron a su mente.

* * *

 **\- ¿De verdad crees que caerá? - le dijo Toga a Dabi mientras abría un caramelo y se lo metía a la boca.**

 **-Sin duda, el viejo es duro por fuera, pero muy blando en el fondo. Si lo hago perder un poco la cabeza, tú podrás llegar a calmarlo, y aprovecharte de eso. - contestó Dabi mientras bebía de su taza.**

 **\- ¿Y dónde se supone que está? - preguntó Toga curiosa. Sus grandes ojos se clavaban en Dabi, el caramelo en su mejilla la hacía ver hinchada dándole una apariencia aniñada.**

 **-Debe de estar por llegar a ese Hotel que tiene como fachada. Tiene una chica favorita, si te ves exactamente igual a ella, te podrás acercar lo suficiente. Twice la está vigilando cuando esté sola, nos llamará.**

* * *

Los enormes tacones de Toga hacían que sus pasos retumbaran en la callada recepción. El piso de mosaico, que asemejaba al mármol, le hacía imposible pasar desapercibida. Con cada paso un estruendo le seguía, y a pesar de que su rostro se veía tranquilo, en el interior comenzaba a molestarse por aquello. Apenas estuvo cerca de la recepcionista esta le habló en un tono alto.

-Donde mismo – le dijo sin hacer contacto visual. Esto le molestó a Toga aún más, pero lo dejó pasar. Había algo más importante que debía atender.

Caminó hasta un ascensor, y en cuanto las puertas se cerraron, comenzó a vocalizar, para asegurándose de que había conseguido imitar la voz de aquella chica a la perfección. En pocos segundos pasó varias veces de bajo a barítono, deteniéndose en el tono exacto cada una de ellas. Inicio un pequeño monólogo con ella misma para confirmar que su voz era la correcta, mismo que terminó apenas se abrió la puerta de acero. Había llegado al penthouse. A diferencia del resto de pisos, en este no había un corredor con cuartos a lados opuestos, sólo una antesala con una única puerta. Dio tres golpes a la misma y pronto recibió una respuesta.

-Adelante. - una voz áspera y que carraspeaba le permitió el paso. A su entrada, dos hombres de traje negro la interceptaron. Un hombre mayor, que aparentaba tener alrededor de setenta, se encontraba sentado en un sillón reclinable, usando nada más que una bata de baño y unas sandalias. En su mano tenía una copa llena a la mitad con un líquido color ambarino, justo a un lado, una botella de licor del mismo color tenía su lugar. Con un sencillo gesto, el viejo le indicó al par de hombres que salieran sin mediar palabra alguna. Apenas salieron de la habitación y el clic del pasador se escuchó, Toga comenzó su actuación, no sin antes apagar el interruptor de la luz, que dejó iluminada la habitación, sólo con las luces de la ciudad.

\- ¿Qué sucede primor? No te ves feliz de verme. ¿Es que no te gusta mi ropa? - Toga habló con una voz seductora y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para hacer lucir su figura. Inicio una caminata, misma que adornó con un contoneo de caderas que completaba una sensual tercia de la muerte. Con un lento avance, llegó hasta el viejo, se puso sobre él, y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, repitiendo aquella desgarradora voz provocativa. - ¿O acaso el problema es que lleve ropa puesta? Porqué eso se puede arreglar. - Toga se quitó la capucha, desvelando su blusa blanca casi transparente. Sus senos amenazaban de manera peligrosa salir emerger de ella, debido a que los botones luchaban con toda su fuerza para no botar de su sitio. El viejo dejó caer su copa que manchó la alfombra que cubría el suelo entero de la habitación, y no perdió tiempo poner sus manos sobre el cuerpo de aquella fémina, cuyo simple olor era suficiente para hacerlo enloquecer.

Apretó con fuerza su trasero y besó la tela bajo la cual, aquel cuerpo ardiente le esperaba. - desvístete para mí. - dijo con una notable excitación. Toga se levantó de su regazo sin esperar a que se lo pidieran dos veces. Retrocedió hasta el centro de la habitación y preguntó una cosa.

\- ¿Lento? - dijo sin perder aquella voz que inducía locura en los hombres.

-Muy lento – le respondió casi jadeando. Toga se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda e inicio su hipnótica danza. La tenue luz apenas podía iluminar su silueta, que con fortuna era no más que eso lo que ella necesitaba para atraparlo en sus fauces. Contoneó su cuerpo de manera lenta mientras uno a uno fue desabrochando sus botones, poco a poco fue retirando la tela y exponiendo su piel a los débiles rastros de luz que se colaban por la ventana. Su piel nacarada absorbía aquellos rayos, y los hacía parte de sí. Dejó que la tela blanca cayera al suelo y desapareciera, para así continuar con los pantalones. Sin dejar de balancear su cuerpo, tentando a su presa con señuelo cada vez más atractivo de su cuerpo desnudándose. Se arrodilló e inclinó su cuerpo hasta que su pecho llegó a tocar el suelo, con un avance milimétrico siguió quitándose la ropa hasta exponerse por completo. Giró su cuerpo para esconderse un poco en la penumbra y quitarse los pantalones con mayor facilidad, dando a cambio una vista de sus muslos y pantorrillas que se balanceaban imitando el oleaje de un mar calmo.

Recupero su posición dejando que la iluminación marcara el contorno de sus senos expuestos. Se irguió por completo para que la admirara en su totalidad. El viejo recuperó el aliento para hablar.

-Aún faltan tus bragas. - dijo relamiéndose los labios.

-Creí que querrías hacer eso tú. - dijo Toga que se acercó una vez más para sentarse en las piernas de aquel hombre y tomarlo del cuello también. Comenzó a contonear sus caderas, sintiendo como la erección del hombre crecía. El viejo se arrojó sobre ella para empezar a besar y chupar sus pechos. Los pezones de Toga se erectaron con rapidez, y el frotamiento se incrementó en velocidad también. De manera abrupta el viejo apartó sus bragas para introducirse en ella con violencia, lo que la hizo enterrar sus uñas en la nuca de él, cosa que lo excitó aún más y le motivó a incrementar la fuerza de la penetración. El viejo gemía y recorría frenéticamente el cuerpo de Toga, desde sus pechos hasta sus muslos, los cuales apretaba con fuerza, para luego golpear con la misma intensidad su trasero. Continúo embistiendo, gimiendo y golpeando, todo ese tiempo, Toga se había mantenido callada, pero al fin habló.

-¿Te gusta primor? - dijo silenciando un gemido que quería salir.

-Me gusta. - respondía él. Toga sujetó las manos del viejo y la apartó de su cuerpo, demostrando una enorme fuerza. Tomó el control de las embestidas y aumentó su intensidad hasta que los gemidos del viejo se tornaban poco a poco en quejidos de dolor. Forzó los brazos del viejo sobre su cabeza y con una sola mano sujetó las muñecas ayudándose con el respaldo del sillón.

-¿Y ahora te gusta? - Himiko cambió a su voz ordinaria y abrió un abanico de metal que en menos de un pestañeo se transformó en una navaja que clavó en la garganta del viejo. Intentando liberarse de aquello, la víctima libero una de sus manos y tiró del cabello de Toga con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendiéndose de arrancar únicamente su peluca. Toga comenzó a girar la hoja metálica, asegurándose de callar cualquier grito de su víctima con su mano libre. Toga jadeaba mientras mantenía el ritmo brutal de la penetración. Con su corazón acelerado y su sonrisa monstruosa desvelada, sacó la navaja del cuello y la hendió una vez más y otra y otra más. Los borbotones de sangre bañaban su cuerpo desnudo, recorriendo su piel y mezclándose con su sudor. Incrementó de nuevo la intensidad de su cadera acercándose cada vez más al clímax, que no se molestaba en ocultar, sus gemidos desquiciados retumbaban en la habitación convirtiéndola en una cámara de las pesadillas. Clavó una vez más el cuchillo en el cuerpo y con ello un espasmo de intensidad inconmensurable la hizo parar.

Toga jadeaba buscando recuperar el aliento, su corazón se encontraba desbocado y su cuerpo se sentía lleno de luz. El orgasmo había sido tan intenso que sus piernas no le permitieron levantarse de inmediato. El trabajo estaba hecho.

* * *

 **Lamento la espera anterior. Ojalá esto me redima un poco. ¿Les pareció intenso? Espero que sí.**

 **No olvides comentar.**

 **Nos leemos cuando nos leamos.**


	7. Chapter 7

\- No me gusta. No me gusta Todoroki. No me gusta Iida. No me gusta Kirishima. No me gusta Kaminari. No me gustan, ni un poco y, sobre todo, no me gusta Bakugo. Eso lo tengo muy claro. Pero siempre que quiero decir en voz alta que no me gusta él, se me escapan las palabras. Quiero gritarlo en su cara. Quiero gritarlo tan fuerte que todos lo escuchen, pero no puedo, porque es una mentira y siempre que intenté confesarme, mi cuerpo me traicionó cada una de las veces . De verdad lo intenté. Demasiadas veces como para darles un número. Cada una de ellas fue un fracaso, jamás pude pronunciar dos simples palabras. "Te amo". No entiendo cómo cinco letras son capaces de paralizar mi boca con tanta facilidad.

Con el tiempo me convencí de que, si no podía decirlo, era porqué en realidad no lo sentía, y día a día me fui haciendo adicta a esa mentira. No fue difícil, él jamás se interesó en mí de esa manera. Es demasiado inocente para eso. Eso era lo que creía, y me equivoqué. Recuerdo muy bien cuando me dije a mí misma que debía dejarle esas preocupaciones a la Uraraka del pasado, ya había dejado de ser una niña. No podía seguir pensando en princesas y príncipes. Y lo intenté, con todas mis fuerzas lo intenté, sin embargo, no pude. Al final, sin ninguna forma de preverlo; me acerqué a Bakugo.

El baile de fin de año. Le habían ofrecido a Bakugo dar el discurso a nombre de los estudiantes. Claro, no sin antes pedirle entregar un borrador por escrito para que fuera aprobado. Entregó una hoja blanca con tres palabras en el centro. "ME DAN ASCO". Por supuesto que lo rechazaron e Iida tomó su lugar. De todos modos, lo obligaron a ir. Ese día todas las chicas; salvo Momo y Toru. Habíamos acordado ir juntas, cómo amigas. Momo fue con Todoroki y Toru estaba enferma. Una a una, fueron desapareciendo y me quedé sola, viendo cómo ellas bailaban con el resto de los chicos.

Él apareció de la nada junto a mí y, sin venir a cuento empezó a quejarse sobre la iluminación, la música, y en especial de la incapacidad de Kirishima para coordinar sus pies con los de Mina. Me harté de escuchar sus quejas y le respondí.

\- Tal vez deberías sacar a alguien a bailar. Tokage de la clase B está libre.

\- ¿Por qué iría a buscar a la chica lagartija si tú estás aquí? ¿Quieres bailar?

Nunca entendí el cómo esa invitación tan poco amable pudo hacerme sentir tan avergonzada en aquel momento, pero acepté al final. Ahí inició todo. Poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo más cercanos. Seguíamos sin dirigirnos la palabra en la escuela, seguíamos teniendo nuestros grupos de amigos por separado, ni siquiera nos volteábamos a ver durante el almuerzo, pero todo era diferente saliendo de ahí. Lo acompañé a hacer alpinismo, le mostré algo del estilo de combate Guns head, y me invitó a su casa a comer algunas veces. Fue así que descubrí que Bakugo no era un idiota pretencioso como siempre creí, sólo era su forma de guardar las apariencias. En el fondo, Bakugo era un nerd al que le gustaban los peluches, los cómics, y los superhéroes. No era tan diferente a Deku en ese sentido.

Todo se siente tan extraño cuando lo recuerdo. Ahora me encuentro sentada en la sala común, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y una taza de té que ya se ha enfriado; intentando por todos los medios no voltear a ver a Midoriya. Se encuentra vistiendo un traje sastre a juego con sus ojos, incluso puedo notar por el rabillo del ojo a Kirishima dando palabras de aliento y a Mineta haciendo comentarios sexuales sin gracia. Tal vez nos conozcamos demasiado bien para que pueda saber eso sin siquiera escucharlo. Tras de él, Yao-Momo hace acto de presencia, se asegura de que todo en su vestimenta está en orden. Intento ignorarlos a todos manteniendo mi vista en el televisor y sorbiendo de a poco mi té, que ahora está completamente helado. Simplemente no puedo. El timbre suena. ¿Es ella? No. Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Respiro aliviada al escuchar las voces de Mina y Jirou retumbado en el aire, siempre olvidan sus llaves. Tal vez intentando compensar ese paro momentáneo, mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró en el instante que pude detectar una fragancia en el aire. Una tan familiar, que olvidaría mi propio nombre antes que aquel aroma. Y no pude contenerme más. Mis ojos se comenzaron a nublar de manera irremediable, incliné mi cabeza para ocultar mi rostro con mi cabello. Le había regalado una colonia a Midoriya al terminar el primer año, su propia madre me dio la idea, un regalo simple, pero simbólico, el aroma de un hombre dentro de una pequeña botella de cristal. El mismo aroma que estaba percibiendo en el aire. Una mano amable se posó sobre mí hombro, era Mina. Sin decir nada, ella y Jiro se sentaron junto a mí y me abrazaron. Quiero llorar, pero me resisto tanto como es posible a que las lágrimas broten de mis ojos.

El timbre suena una vez más. Mis fuerzas parecen evaporarse, pero Mina me consuela acariciando mi cabeza. Puedo escuchar su voz , siento cómo si me rasguñaran el interior del cráneo con cada palabra que pronuncia. Ignorando cada fibra de mi consciencia, levantó un poco la cabeza, lo justo para ver sobre el hombro de Mina. Es hermosa. Es inconmensurablemente hermosa. Una persona totalmente diferente a la que vi la primera vez. Quedé tan deslumbrada, que sin percatarme, estaba enterrando mis dedos en las costillas de Mina. Que paciente, evitó quejarse por bastante rato. Sus cabellos se veían como hilos de oro. Su piel parecía la de una muñeca, incluso con rubor en sus mejillas, pero sus ojos se veían igual de vacíos que antes.

Intercambiamos miradas por lo que me parecieron minutos. Esos ojos de ámbar opaco me causaron escalofríos. Sus labios se movieron dibujando palabras, que pude entender pese a la distancia. Escondí, de nuevo, mi rostro en el hombro de Mina. No quería saber nada más. Estoy completamente segura de lo que dijo.

"Te lo devolveré, esta vez."

* * *

Sigo sin estar convencida hasta ahora, estoy emocionada, pero también nerviosa, con algo de miedo. Es una situación tan excitante. Es un miedo diferente al que tengo con los trabajos de Dabi. Tengo casi una hora dando vueltas por mi habitación, desnuda la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras Twice insiste en arreglar un vestido horrendo para que me lo ponga en mi cita. Es muy feo. No lo quiero, no es lindo, cómo lo que uso para trabajar.

-Póntelo. – estiró el brazo para darme esa cosa espantosa.

No está tan mal, se siente bien usarlo, pero eso no lo hace bonito. Me lo quité y lo arroje, creo que cayó tras la cama.

-Deja de hacer eso. ¡Te ves grandiosa; cómo una anciana! – ese comentario me ofendió, se qué no es intencional, pero es justo cómo me siento usando algo así.

-No me gusta, quiero otro.

-No te haré otro. – cinco segundos después, estaba haciendo uno nuevo.

Dabi me pagó bien por el viejo, compré mucha ropa linda, pero dejó de gustarme cuando llegué a probármela por segunda vez. Nunca he tenido amigas, y ninguno de ellos entiende sobre cosas de chicas, excepto Magne, pero se molestará si le pregunto. Sólo puedo hablar con Twice, es bueno escuchando, pero no tanto para apoyarme. Quiero tener amigas cómo ella. Seguro que ella entendería, huele a enamorada.

Pero no creo que me ayudaría, voy a salir con su novio, eso no suele gustarle a las mujeres. Me gritan, y tratan de golpearme. No lo intentan lo suficiente.

-Tómalo, te verás horrible con éste. – Twice trabaja rápido. Este me gusta mucho más. Es negro, pero lindo. Tiene un bonito listón rosa en la cintura, no es una buena idea algo así en época de calor.

-Sin mangas. – Jin refunfuño un poco e hizo justo lo que le pedí. Ahora es perfecto.

-¿Segura que lo quieres así? – no me gusta el tono en el que dijo eso, sólo suele decir cosas así cuando se acerca una de sus crisis. Ya no son divertidas.

-¿A qué te refieres? – jamás he podido hacer cara de pocos amigos, esta hubiera sido una ocasión para eso.

-A eso – está señalando mis cicatrices. Tengo muchas, son cómo las rayas de un tigre. Del hombro al pecho, en la espalda baja, en las costillas y los muslos, y mi favorita va de mi seno izquierdo al ombligo. En eso nos parecemos.

-Sí, este es el que quiero.

-Estás muy triste, debe ser un gran chico.

-Eso creo, tal vez sea diferente. – los ojos de Twice comienzan a perderse, no quiero intervenir esta vez.

-La ne… ne… necesito… mi cara… necesito mi cara… mi cara – está tirado en el piso, no me gusta verlo así. La funda de almohada siempre funciona, sólo hay que ponersela en la cabeza. La encontrará tarde o temprano. Me voy.

El vestido me encantó, y se ve mucho más lindo sin esas mangas molestas. Unas medias completan el atuendo. Voy tarde. Mi Deku-lindo va a sorprenderse con el regalo que tengo para él, de verdad estoy emocionada, nunca he tenido una cita real, siempre he salido con hombres viejos, no con cualquiera, y no por elección. Dabi me paga bien por ellos, pero él se queda la mayoría del dinero, es un abusivo.

Oh, un perro, los perros son lindos, pero menos que los gatos, pero no me gustan tanto, rasguñan, y eso no me gusta, pero a veces es bueno, hacen sangrar.

Pastelillos, debería llevarle pastelillos, a todos les gustan los pastelillos. No, él es el chico, él debería de darme pastelillos a mí.

Ahora sólo puedo pensar en eso. Iré por algunos. Un minuto, yo las conozco, son amigas de Deku-lindo; pastelillos, ellas tienen, también quiero, entraron a la pastelería. Las seguiré. Las reconozco; la de pelo rosa estaba en la mesa aquél día, y la otra estaba vestida de manera diferente, pero la recuerdo. Iré tras de ellas y así sorprenderé a Deku-lindo. Una de las dos usa demasiado perfume, están muy lejos y puedo seguirlas por eso. Me gusta, huele lila y grosella.

Teníamos planeado encontrarnos, pero no voy a desaprovechar la ocasión. Lo tomaré con la guardia baja, será divertido. Ojalá esté pensando en mí. Quiero ver su cara cuando me vea. Sus expresiones me encantan, su cara de miedo y de confusión, son adorables, cómo un conejo aterrado. Pero me encantan aún más las expresiones de ella, sus ojos se cristalizan, es maravilloso.

No puedo ocultar mi emoción, apenas me estoy dando cuenta de qué he estado tarareando. La puerta del dormitorio está frente a mi. Llamando a la puerta, no me gusta el sonido del timbre. Se abre.

-Santas pelotas de Kudai. – El pequeño es quién abre la puerta, ese saludo no fue demasiado amable. Es la segunda vez que nos encontramos con una puerta de por medio, no debería sorprenderse.

-Hola, te veo otra vez, ¿está Deku? – el pequeño se quedó viéndome por un rato con la boca abierta.

-Sí, hola… yo… digo… pasa. Sí, eso… pasa. – al principio me pareció más elocuente. Ahora puedo ver con más detenimiento el lugar. Es espacioso, no hay cuadros en las paredes, pero sí flores. El perfume casi se disipa, pero no es eso lo que me importa. Deku-lindo está justo aquí, la princesa está atrás de él y el chico de dientes afilados también está aquí. Ninguno me quita la mirada. Mi Deku-lindo usa un traje. No me gusta. Trato de disimular. Puedo sentir otro olor sobre la colonia de anciano que también está usando. Huele a tristeza. Sobre el hombro de la chica de pelo rosa, puedo ver unos ojos vidriosos.

No puedo evitar sentirme increíble. Cruzamos miradas por pocos segundos, le doy la mejor sonrisa que puedo, sin estallar en risa. No te preocupes, "te lo devolveré esta vez."

Ahora estará puesta en Deku-lindo, la princesa ya se ha ido a acompañar a las demás en el abrazo grupal que tienen. Quiero unirme a ellas. Esta vez estaré ocupada con él. No me gusta cómo se vistió, usa traje. Se ve estúpido, los trajes son estúpidos, tendré que enseñarle a vestir cómo se debe.

-¿No te gusta cómo me veo? – la cara que pone mi bebé cuando le hablo es tan divertida, llena de miedo, pero sigue sin decirme algo bonito, tendré que castigarlo. Está sudando, no sabe lo que debe responder, debería ser obvio, soy una chica linda, merezco un cumplido.

-Te… te vez muy bien, muy bonita. – sus palabras me hacen ruborizar y me abalanzo sobre él para darle un beso, se lo ganó. La princesa interrumpe y me detengo a medio camino.

-¡Alto, no pueden hacer eso aquí! – gritó con mucha fuerza, ya no me agrada, aún menos que antes.

-Vamos "Súper Momo," no actúes cómo una anciana. – dijo el pequeño, creo que él si me agrada.

-No actuó cómo una anciana, sólo guardo las normas de comportamiento y moral del reglamento. – quiero picarle los ojos, quiero hacerlo ahora.

-Tienes razón, las reglas deben respetarse. – el pequeño se pavonea de manera graciosa. – no es cómo que "TODORIKO" se vaya a preocupar. Para futuras referencias, pongan una almohada entre la pared y la cabecera. – ahora la princesa está roja, huele a vergüenza, pero no me interesa. Sólo tomo a Deku-lindo de la mano y lo arrastro afuera. Era nuestra hora.

* * *

Las cosas no están bien. Mis manos no dejan de sudar. La corbata de Momo me asfixia más ahora que antes y no puedo decir algo diferente del traje. Vamos caminando y todas las personas se nos quedan viendo, que ella me esté tomando de la mano, no está ayudando. Debemos vernos muy raros. Ella se ve cómo una lolita gótica y yo… yo me veo cómo un trabajador de oficina. Debí hacerle caso a Kirishima y saltar por la ventana para jamás volver. Ni siquiera puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que nos llevó aquí, y lo que me dijo que me haría si no aceptaba, esta sólo es la primera, no debo arruinarla, pero es demasiada presión.

-Aquí – dejamos de caminar, estamos a la entrada de un parque de diversiones. Gracias por el trabajo en con Night Eye, Mirio. – rápido, tengo una sorpresa. – su voz me saca de mis reflexiones, tampoco puedo evitar notar, que ella está ondeando una de las entradas justo en mi cara. ¿Cuándo las consiguió? No me percaté de eso, ¿ya las tenía antes? Acaban de abrir, así que no es posible. ¿Preventa? Tal vez no es importante. Un minuto ¿Dónde está? ¿En qué momento entró? Esta chica es extraña.

Finalmente la sigo, se ve muy emocionada, corre con toda velocidad a la primera atracción que encuentra en su camino, sin esperarme, no parece la misma chica intimidante de hace rato, de hecho, se ve por completo diferente. Parece casi una niña, tal vez no sea tan mala, no creo que alguien que se maraville con el carrusel pueda ser en realidad una mala persona. Vaya, ahora me estoy concentrando en ella, y de verdad se ve linda. Su cabello brilla mucho y su piel es cómo la leche, debería dejar todo fluir y tal vez todo vaya mejor, me desorienta que Mineta me diera ese consejo. El carrusel terminó y su rostro hace un puchero, sus mejillas se hinchan cómo globos, no le gustó que se acabara.

-Perdón , no pude resistirme, siempre quise subir a uno de esos, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? – en verdad luce adorable. Pero antes de poder contestar, mi estomago toma la palabra. No tengo tiempo de avergonzarme cuando el suyo responde con un gruñido similar. Compartimos una breve risa antes de que me tomara de la mano, y me lleve corriendo al puesto más cercano. Un sitio parecido a una cafetería. Sin pensar, pide de inmediato a quien atiende la caja. – un chocolate frío, con crema batida y un muffin de red velvet. ¿Tú qué quieres?

-Yo… lo mismo, por favor. – Antes de que diga cualquier cosa, ella ya se sentó en una mesa y me llama con un ademan para hacer lo mismo, en verdad parece una niña.

-¿Quieres conocerme? – su pregunta me toma con la guardia baja, su semblante también es totalmente diferente. – yo quiero conocerte, pero no hablas, no muerdo, no en público al menos. ¿Por qué estás en la UA? ¿Cómo te hiciste las cicatrices? ¿Por qué Ochaco no es tu novia? ¿Por qué sólo tienes ropa interior de superhéroes? ¿Recuerdas mi nombre? – sus palabras salen tan rápido de su boca, que no puedo entender bien lo que dice.

-No te entiendo, habla más despacio. – intento hablar de manera amable, pero ella reacciona ladeando la cabeza, cómo lo haría un gato.

-De acuerdo, más lento. UA, ¿Por qué estudias ahí? – su expresión se relaja y comienza a chocar la punta de sus dedos mirándome fijamente.

-Bueno, mi padre estaba en la marina y jamás lo conocí. Mi mamá no podía pagar la universidad y conseguí una beca en la UA por eso. – jamás le había contado esto a nadie, además, el único que lo sabía lo de mi padre, era Bakugo. Es cómo si me atrapara. Sus ojos son enormes, y de un color dorado que me da escalofríos.

-Eso lo explica. – cambia su postura a una menos amenazante.

-¿Qué cosa? – respondo con genuino interés.

-Tu habitación. Se puede saber mucho de una persona por la habitación. Por ejemplo esos posters de tu cuarto con una figura híper masculina, musculosa y con frases inspiradoras, me decía que no tuviste una figura paterna con la cual identificarte, pensaba que habías tenido un padre adicto al trabajo y mi segunda opción era por una madre soltera. – Me quedo boquiabierto con todo lo que me está diciendo, pero ella continua.

-Lo siguiente, esos diarios que tienes en tu escritorio, donde haces notas que solo tú entiendes, me dice que tienes algún tipo de trastorno o algún grado de retraso. Apunto por asperger, por todos esos susurros raros que haces cuando estás concentrado. Y por cómo te pones tenso cuando me acerco mucho, diré que no tienes experiencia en interactuar con mujeres de manera interpersonal. Estoy segura de que jamás tuviste una novia antes, o al menos no una con la que hubiera más contacto físico que agarrarse de las manos. Pero creo que no recuerdas mi nombre. Soy Toga, Himiko Toga.

Sabía que esto sería incómodo, pero no a este punto. Me tiene acorralado, y me está asustando... pero creo que eso me gusta.


	8. Chapter 8

**NA:**

 **El capítulo tardó un poco más de lo esperado debido a que lo corté para enfocarme sólo en estos dos. Les faltaba ser el centro de atención sin nadie más. Espero les guste. No olviden comentar si les gustó y con más razón si no. La parte faltante se extenderá para formar un capítulo independiente.**

 **Nos leemos cuando nos leamos.**

* * *

Midoriya estaba atrapado, Toga Jugaba con él de igual forma que un gato lo hacía con una bola de estambre, y si quería tener una oportunidad de defenderse, debía de tirar un golpe también.

\- Espera, ¿qué te parece si hacemos un trato? - Midoriya cambió su postura encorvada a una recta. Por su parte, Toga miró con curiosidad a su hasta ahora, juguete personal, ese destello de asertividad le hizo fluir la sangre con más velocidad. En el fondo, el ambiente se disipaba para ellos dos, las máquinas chillando, los rieles vapuleados y gritos exagerados se degradaban en trinos céfiros. Solo existían ellos dos.

\- Te escucho. - dijo Himiko posando su barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados.

– Yo haré una pregunta y tú respondes, después serás tú quien haga una pregunta, y yo te contestaré. - Midoriya inflaba el pecho, pensando en que había hecho un gran movimiento, digno de un jaque mate. Sin embargo, Himiko no se quedó de brazos cruzados.

– Me gusta la idea, pero no puedes responder con sólo un "sí" o "no", debes contar toda una historia o al menos una explicación Toga sonrió de manera en que los hoyuelos de sus mejillas se pronunciaron, dejando un semblante incómodo en su rostro, pero que fue por completo ignorado por Izuku, debido a que se encontraba en uno de sus monólogos internos, al regresar a la conversación, el rostro de Toga había vuelto a ser aquél aniñado y coqueto que reconocía.

– Muy bien, acepto tu condición, pero yo comenzaré. – Midoriya veía reafirmada su confianza con este movimiento.

– ¿Qué sucedió con "las damas primero", Deku-lindo? – Himiko trató de obtener una ventaja, quién preguntara primero dirigiría el ritmo, y ella no permitiría que Izuku fuese el guía en este baile.

– Yo tuve la idea sobre las preguntas, y tú sobre las respuestas, es justo que cada uno inicié con su propia estipulación. - Midoriya quería dejarle claro a Toga que no sedería sin pelear y eso consiguió.

– Está bien. - dijo Toga haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos – Puedes preguntar. – Midoriya saboreó el momento y analizó cuál debía ser la siguiente pieza a mover. Observó a Toga, su rostro era neutral, no distinguía una emoción en ella, por aquellos segundos admiró una clase de belleza distinta en ella, casi sobrenatural, y se cuestionó así mismo la razón de qué una chica con una belleza atípica se fijará en él, y así decidió su primera pegunta.

– ¿Po... por qué querías salir en una cita conmigo? – Toga se arrugó sobre si misma sin saber exactamente de donde le había llegado ese golpe, ella tampoco lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero si quería tener alguna oportunidad de retornar la situación a su favor, no podía dar esa respuesta. Meditó en su silla por un instante y respondió.

– Me recordaste a alguien. Era casi idéntico a ti. Me gustaba cuando era niña, pero nunca se lo dije, creo que eso tiene algo que ver. – Toga sentía una extraña picazón en la lengua, no le incomodaba mentir, pero al tratarse de su pasado era diferente, nunca lo recordada de la misma manera, sin embargo, ahora lo sentía incorrecto. - pero lo principal fue que me gustó tu cara cuando me senté en tus piernas la primera vez. Te veías tan asustado y nervioso que no pude evitarlo. - Toga mantuvo una cara dubitativa mientras contaba aquella historia, sin embargo, en el interior sentía cómo las palabras quemaban su garganta con más intensidad que antes.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Eso fue todo? ¿Qué sucede con lo que dijiste cuan… - Midoriya no pudo terminar aquella pregunta cuando fue interrumpido?

\- Shhhh – Toga colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Midoriya de forma delicada. – esas fueron casi tres preguntas, Deku-lindo, es mi turno ahora. No importa lo que dije antes, importa lo que pasara ahora. – Himiko acortó la distancia entre los dos, se levantó de la silla e inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante y depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios de Midoriya, cosa que lo hizo ruborizarse.

\- ¿Te gustó? - Toga retomo su posición anterior y se quedó observando a Izuku con esa mirada seductora que había perfeccionado con los años.

\- S…sí – respondió Midoriya tratando de ocultar su cara completamente roja.

\- No puedes responder solo eso, está en las reglas. – Himiko hablo con una voz juguetona y se deleitó con la expresión confundida de su acompañante al mirarla.

\- Espera un segundo… ¡Eso es trampa! – había perdido el control sin darse cuenta. Fue vuelto a ser una bola de estambre.

\- Las reglas no dicen que no puedo hacerlo, pero si dicen que un "sí" o "no" individuales no son permitidos. – Toga inflaba el pecho con orgullo, de haber podido, se habría pavoneado por todo el lugar sin ningún tipo de recato. – vamos contesta.

\- M… me gustó, me gustó p…porqué, eres una chica linda. – Midoriya hablaba con la cara por completo roja y evitando de forma rotunda el contacto visual, por su parte, Toga contemplaba atentamente al tímido conejo que tenía frente a ella, en su propia mente, ella era un zorro batiendo su cola a manera de batuta, y recibir los cumplidos era un premio extra. – y nadie se molestaría si una chica linda hiciera eso.

\- Tú sí que sabes complacer a una chica. – Toga respondió de manera espontánea, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no perder el control y saltarle al cuello a su pequeño conejo y hacerlo pedazos en ses momento con amorosas dentelladas. – tal vez deberíamos hacer algo diferente, ya no tienes tu muffin y un parque de diversiones no es para sentarse a platicar. Volvió a prestarle atención al ambiente, el ruido estaba ahí, le estaba pareciendo molesto.

\- Pero ni siquiera le he dado… ¿Te lo comiste? – Izuku vio el papel encerado de ambos muffins en el plato de Toga, se lo había quitado mientras estaba distraído.

\- Sí, estaba delicioso, no puedes dejar abandonado algo así, estuviste distraído un buen rato. Prácticamente me lo pediste.

\- Pero...yo no… – Midoriya se quedó observando y añorando el sabor de aquel muffin, estaba hambriento y, además, sentía que ella tenía razón.

\- Mi turno. – Toga jugó con el tono de su voz exclamando aquello de una manera totalmente infantil.

\- ¿De nuevo? – Deku se quedó boquiabierto ante la facilidad que Toga había mostrado para jugar con él. Estaba en verdad sorprendido, y pensó en sus adentros, que, a partir de ahí todo sería cada vez más interesante.

-Sí, de nuevo. No quiero tocar algo sensible, pero no puedo evitarlo, puedes saltar la siguiente si quieres, pero a cambio quiero hacer dos seguidas si lo haces. ¿Estás de acuerdo? - Izuku escuchó con atención a Toga y su voz interior le dijo que era hora de un contragolpe.

\- Claro, creo que es justo en esa situación, también aplica para ti, si quieres saltar alguna pregunta. Pero ahora es mi turno. - los ojos de Himiko plasmaron que se había percatado de su error, el juego seguía sin estar cerca de su control total.

-Oye, eso no es justo, no era la pregunta. - Toga hizo una leve rabieta de niña pequeña, mas fue ignorada por Izuku.

-Hiciste una pregunta y yo respondí, es lo justo. Es mi turno. - Midoriya había recuperado un poco de confianza y no podía desperdiciarla.

-Está bien, pero no era la que iba a hacerte, tendrás que esperar a la siguiente para que se haga valida mi oferta. - Toga cruzó los brazos y apoyó todo su peso en el respaldo de la silla, lo que ocasionó que las patas delanteras se despegaran del suelo y que ella controlara el equilibrio con sus piernas. Midoriya tomó aire cómo parte de su proceso de concentración. Necesitaba jugar cada mano con sumo cuidado, la elección correcta no era sencilla, pero al final se decidió.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Midoriya habló con firmeza. Durante unos segundos ambos establecieron un contacto visual durante más tiempo del que alguien llamaría incómodo. Se mantuvieron callados sosteniendo su mirada, estáticos, igual que un par de estatuas de piedra. Toga sabía que no se refería a su nombre, era algo mucho más profundo. Pedía algo que ni siquiera ella sabía.

-No me gusta este juego. - Himiko habló con una voz seca y cortante. Diferente a todo lo que había mostrado hasta ese momento. Sus ojos dejaban claro el disgusto que tenía.

\- Entonces… ¿Saltas la pregunta? – preguntó Midoriya confundido, no estaba seguro si debía continuar tirando de esa línea.

\- No, no más preguntas. – el rostro de disgusto de Toga desapareció y una mueca que buscaba asemejarse a una sonrisa tierna ocupó su lugar. – pero ya te había respondido esa. Soy Himiko Toga. Ahora, arriba. Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo. Quiero ir a los juegos. – extendió su mano como señal de llamado para Midoriya. Él se mantuvo dubitativo unos segundos antes de hacer lo mismo. Observó el rostro de Toga por un par de segundos. Su expresión había cambiado, su sonrisa se veía más sincera e invitante a la complicidad. Con una notoria duda en sus movimientos entrelazaron sus manos para emprender el camino. El misterio sería mejor mantenerlo por ahora.

Continuaron con la velada hasta que el sol ya se había desplazado en el cielo, los rayos lentamente se tornaron anaranjados para luego desaparecer por completo, el viento sacudía con delicadeza las copas de los árboles susurrando los secretos que nadie podía entender, pero, aun así, el calor veraniego no amainaba apenas nada, con todo el lapso transcurrido hasta ahora, para Midoriya y Toga, el tiempo parecía haberse roto, el pasar de las horas les supo a pocos minutos, en los que apenas habían subido a las atracciones. Largas colas en las que una hora sólo servía para avanzar unos cuantos pasos, mismo tiempo que aprovecharon en largas conversaciones, no demasiado interesantes, mas no quedaba duda que fueron entretenidas. Midoriya incluso olvidó el motivo por el que estaba ahí y se dejó llevar por el momento.

-Ya es tarde. - dijo Toga mirando el firmamento. Las luces artificiales se habían encendido.

-Es cierto, el tiempo pasó rápido. - respondió Midoriya. - ¿Quieres irte ya? - preguntó de manera amable.

-No, no quiero. - Toga habló con una voz irritada, pero no se dirigía a Izuku, sino a sí misma. - pero tengo que regresar a mi casa. Debemos irnos. - iniciaron su camino hacia la salida y durante este, mantuvieron un afable silencio, que a cualquiera le parecería una indicación de una pelea de pareja o simplemente que se quedaron con la mente en blanco, sin embargo, el caso era completamente opuesto. Los dos intentaban encontrar el mejor movimiento para terminar el día con una victoria sobre el otro, aunque la casualidad tenía otros planes.

Midoriya se detuvo en seco. Toga dio unos cuantos pasos antes de notar que su compañía se había quedado atrás. Sin decir una palabra, giró su cabeza para observar lo mismo que Midoriya, y aunque no lo entendió al principio, supo la razón al enfocarse un poco más. El puesto de premios tenía un gigantesco peluche de All-Might, su personaje de comics favorito. Toga se relamió los labios de manera animal y se convenció al instante de que debía usar esa oportunidad.

\- Lo quiero. - dijo el optimista Midoriya para sí. Siendo Toga la única otra persona que persona que escuchó. Colocó de manera enérgica el dinero sobre el mostrador, su rostro dejaba claro que se había olvidado de su cita. Himiko se percató de aquello con una simple mirada. No podía permitirle salirse con la suya.

\- ¡Quiero ese! - Toga Rompió la concentración de Midoriya, a lo cual, él volteo con una cara confusa y observó a la chica extendiendo el brazo y señalando con firmeza el estante de los trofeos. Estaba señalando un enorme muñeco de un conejo rosado, que además tenía un cuerno de unicornio y alas. La boca de Midoriya quedó abierta. - ¿Qué sucede Deku-lindo? ¿Lo conseguirás para mí? - Midoriya no hizo absolutamente nada.

-El juego es simple, muchacho... - dijo el encargado, ya había tomado el dinero de la barra, eran las ultimas monedas que tenía, así que debía decidirse por el conejo mutante o Chibi-Might y todo eso en caso de ganar. Se había colocado la soga al cuello sin enterarse. - ¿Escuchaste, muchacho? - el hombre sacó a Deku de su transe que sólo pudo mostrar cara de no entender. - las reglas. ¿Las escuchaste?

-No, lo siento. ¿Puede repetirlo? - Midoriya hablo en un tono en extremo sumiso.

-No te preocupes, el amor nos pone tontos a todos. - el hombre volteó a ver a toga unos segundos y regresó a Izuku para darle a una sonrisa cómplice, antes de que el sonrojado Deku pudiera explicar las cosas, fue interrumpido por la repetición. - tienes tres oportunidades. Tres dardos. Debes reventar tres globos del mismo color para conseguir un premio grande. - señalo al conejo y al All-Might en la estantería superior. - con dos iguales y uno distinto, obtienes uno pequeño. Uno de esos. - señaló unos muñecos de peluche de colores brillantes y de notoria baja calidad, algo que sólo un perro juguetón podría disfrutar. - si revientas tres de diferente color, obtienes un tiro extra; debes conseguir el par para el premio pequeño o pierdes. Y claro si fallas alguno de los tiros, pierdes de igualmanera.

-Vamos, Deku-lindo, yo sé que tú puedes. - Toga abrazó con fuerza el brazo izquierdo de Midoriya y este pudo sentirla frotando sus senos contra él. No era su imaginación, ella quería desconcentrarlo, él lo sabía. Detrás de esa sonrisa infantil, se encontraba un astuto animal que se preparaba a saltarle al cuello. Himiko se apartó, asegurándose de mantenerse dentro de la visión periférica de Izuku. Por su parte él estaba analizando los dardos que el encargado le había dado, y cómo no podía ser de otra forma, lo hizo susurrando en su manera característica.

-Bien, parece que su peso es de alrededor de los cien gramos, su punta es ancha, y está redondeada; tiene sentido, no hay razón para hacérselo fácil a los concursantes. Tampoco tiene aletas o algo parecido, por ende, no ira en línea recta. La forma también es incómoda para sostener, y arrojarlos. - posteriormente comenzó a hacer los cálculos mentales para tener el tiro perfecto. Sin dejar, claro, de susurrar para él mismo. - hay unos tres metros de distancia, los globos no están anclados inmóviles en la pared, sólo el nudo, por lo que, si no les doy en el centro, se moverán y fallaré... Lo tengo. - Midoriya mostró una mirada firme y llena de confianza. Estaba preparado, no se dejaría desconcentrar por Toga.

Midoriya tomó el primer dardo y apuntó directamente al centro del globo, uno de color rojo. No lo arrojó con toda su fuerza, sólo con la necesaria, y el globo estalló, el dardo terminó enterrado en la pared, incluso el encargado se sorprendió de aquello, no había sido un tiro potente. Tomó el segundo y repitió la acción, el segundo globo rojo estalló, con el pecho inflado Midoriya se dispuso a repetir la hazaña por tercera vez. Se tomó unos segundos para respirar, y arrojó de nuevo el dardo contra el último objetivo, medio segundo antes de que se deslizara de sus dedos, algo le hizo romper la concentración.

\- ¡Sí lo consigues te dejo meterme la lengua donde quieras! - Toga gritó tan fuerte que pareció que todos en el lugar pudieron escucharla, ya que estaban volteando a verlos a ambos. El dardo golpeo en uno de los lados del globo, pero no tenía la fuerza de golpe necesaria ni el ángulo y por eso rebotó para caer al piso, había perdido, no sólo el All-Might, también había perdido contra Toga. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Midoriya estaba más preocupado por lo que su cita había gritado a todo pulmón.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Izuku se encontraba con la cara completamente roja mirando alrededor a todos los que tenían los ojos clavados en ellos. A lo lejos, pudo escuchar que alguien decía "estuviste cerca, hermano".

\- Lastima Deku-lindo, tendrás que esperar hasta la quinta cita.

-Pero... tú dijiste tres. - Midoriya ya no estaba consciente de lo mucho que se podía hundir todavía.

-Las cosas ya cambiaron. Ignorarme de forma tan grosera amerita un castigo. - esta fue una de las pocas ocasiones en las que los dos hablaban de cosas diferentes. Toga sonrió de forma petulante mirando a Izuku - pero no te preocupes, te daré un premio de consolación. - Midoriya se quedó confundido. Ante él, Toga hizo aparecer un pequeño monedero, del cual, tomó un billete.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? - preguntó Izuku confundido.

-No te preocupes, ya tendrás oportunidad de descubrirlo. Toga le guiño el ojo de manera coqueta. - Una ronda más señor. Quédese con el cambio. - a el hombre le brillaron los ojos, se quedaba con el sobrante equivalente a cinco rondas.

-Muy bien señorita. Aquí están sus dardos.

\- ¿Hay algún problema si me alejo un poco? - el tendero negó aquello, no sin antes aconsejarle lo opuesto, pero Toga no le escuchó y se encargó de dejarlo muy claro. Se alejó del puesto varios pasos. Entre sus dedos, sujetaba los dardos por la punta. Toga se colocó en posición de lanzamiento, tres globos de color verde eran sus objetivos, no era fácil, pero no pensaba en eso. Toga hizo un desplante con la pierna izquierda, típico de baseball, salvo que colocó su pierna en posición totalmente vertical, casi tocando su cara, y así exponiendo su ropa interior sin ninguna clase de pudor, tanto a Midoriya cómo al grupo de curiosos que se habían formado a su alrededor después de grito anterior.

Arrojó los dardos con tanta fuerza que se escuchó un zumbido durante su trayectoria, seguido del estallido de tres globos. Todos los presentes ovacionaron con aplausos y silbidos aquel momento, no por la proeza, sino por el espectáculo que ella había dado. Por otra parte, Midoriya la veía con la mandíbula desencajada.

-Muy bien señorita, su premio. - el tendero le extendió a Toga el conecornio intentando ocultar que él era quien más se había sorprendido.

-No, ese, por favor. - Himiko señalo al All-Might, y el tendero hizo caso al acto para entregarle su premió. Tenlo, es tuyo. - Izuku demoró unos segundos en aceptar aquel gesto de Toga y tomar el peluche. - una vez más, el público festejó esto, y añadió un cántico especial en esta ocasión.

\- ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! - gritaban enloquecidos, Deku sabía que era un gesto en forma de burla. Sin embargo, Himiko estaba ruborizada por la situación.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿No le darás al público lo que quiere? - el rostro de Midoriya ardía a simple vista. Por un lado, los cánticos y por otro Toga cerraba la distancia. No había tiempo de pensar, no podía planear, solo podía actuar. Se dejó llevar por su instinto y cerró tanto los ojos cómo la distancia entre ellos, para depositar en sus labios un tímido beso, seguido de uno correspondido. Una nueva ovación del público no se hizo esperar, pero no había nadie más para ellos dos. Ambos abrieron los ojos e intercambiaron miradas. Midoriya observó un par de orbes ambarinos distintos a los que había visto todas las veces anteriores, estos eran grandes, hipnóticos, luminosos ojos tiernos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Midoriya ya se encontraba agotado; no en el ámbito físico sino en el mental. El juego de "va y ven" entre ellos dos, lo había dejado exhausto. Al mismo nivel que un examen de gran importancia. Lo único que quería, era llegar y tirarse sobre su cama para dormir, sin embargo, sus amigos dentro del dormitorio tendrían otros planes, y llegar le tomaría un tiempo. Andaba con paso lento. Sus pensamientos se arremolinaban dentro de su cabeza de manera inmisericorde. No sabía qué sentir. Cargaba con el peluche de Chibi-Might sobre la espalda, pero le daba la sensación que pesaba igual que un costal de piedras. ¿Sería ese el peso de su consciencia? ¿Por qué? Sólo tuvo una cita con una chica. Una chica intimidante, que lo estaba chantajeando y que seguramente estaba loca, no, indudablemente estaba loca. Pero comenzaba a creer que le gustaba esa locura. ¿Eso es malo? Lo más seguro es que lo fuera, pero, ¿Qué tal si no lo era? La sensación de peligro le parecía estimulante, aunque había algo más que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Una pequeña espina que logró ignorar durante la velada, pero, ahora que se encontraba sólo, parecía más cómo un puñal clavado en el pecho.

Uraraka le confesó sus sentimientos hace apenas una semana, y no habían hablado de verdad desde ese momento. Se vio tentado a volver a hablar con Mei al respecto, pero sus chocolates no eran baratos, y tampoco creía que pudiera ayudarle en este asunto en particular. Ellas dos jamás habían tenido la mejor relación, aunque el desprecio era más unilateral del lado de Ochaco. Siempre sintió hostilidad de su parte contra la ingeniera, pensaba que era a cusa de sus personalidades opuestas. Ahora se daba cuenta de que eran los celos.

Si había una cosa qué jamás le pasó por la mente, esa era que alguna chica se interesaría en él. Y al ponerse a pensar, cayó en cuenta de que había conseguido más de lo que esperaba jamás pasaría. Su primer beso pasó a los diecisiete con Melissa. Una excursión de lo más memorable, en especial poniendo sobre la mesa su situación familiar. Su primera vez ocurrió poco más de un año después, casi a los diecinueve con Mei. Kamino dejó a todo el mundo muy tenso durante aquella época, incluyéndolo. El taller de Mei le sirvió de escondite en aquellos días. Un acuerdo mudo en donde se negociaba con unos tragos de wiski y se firmaba en un colchón inflable, no era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso, y la única persona a la que le había contado en su momento, fué a Uraraka, lo que ahora le parecía la peor elección de su vida. Ella también despertó sentimientos en él, sin embargo, en ningún momento los cuestionó. Jamás se puso a pensar en si le gustaba de esa manera, y ahora estaba con Toga. ¿Quería realmente estar con ella? De hecho, ¿quería estar con cualquiera?

El tornado de ideas que invadían a Midoriya alcanzaba su punto máximo, al grado que movía sus pies por instinto, y mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo. No se dio cuenta del obstáculo contra el que iba a chocar. Su andar se detuvo de manera abrupta contra lo que pensó en un inicio, era un poste de luz, o una pared, pero, al alzar su mirada vio una espalda, solida cómo una roca; cubierta por una chaqueta color verde oliva.

-¿Quién te crees para empujarme, basura? - Bakugo giró rápidamente para encarar al pobre diablo que había osado cometer aquella afrenta contra su persona. Al encontrarse con unos ojos verdes conocidos, no pudo sino enfurecerse más, sin embargo, su rabia fue apaciguada por una acción inesperada.

-Lo siento. - Midoriya pasó de largo sin darle importancia a lo sucedido. De haber sido un desconocido, le habría tomado un poco más atención al asunto, sencillamente no tenía cabeza para nada en aquel momento, y ver un rostro conocido, no consiguió sacar a su cerebro del "piloto automático."

Pese a lo molesto que se encontraba Bakugo por ser ignorado de una manera tan flagrante, conservó la mesura en el momento, supuso que algo muy gordo debía pasarle a Deku para que actuara de manera tan atípica. Katsuki se sobó la cara. Todavía tenía la cinta adhesiva en la nariz para evitar que se abriera el corte que le hizo Uraraka en su pelea junto al otro corte producto de que le reventara el labio. Se había metido en una situación que no le interesaba, y le gustara o no, ya era muy tarde para delegar responsabilidades. Si ya había ayudado a Uraraka a su manera, tenía que aclararle de la misma forma las ideas a Deku. Emprendió el mismo camino que su compañero, con la misión de "ayudarle" a encontrar una respuesta. Ya fuera de un modo u otro.

Sin inmutarse por el percance anterior, Midoriya volvía una y otra vez al punto de partida. Aquella noche en la que despertó en esa situación comprometedora. Seguía teniendo una gran cantidad de lagunas, y preguntar a sus compañeros había servido casi nada. Sabía qué era poco probable que algo en esos huecos le diera las respuestas que quería, y comenzaba a sentir que no era más que un inútil capricho, sin embargo, algo en la historia de Toga no le cuadraba.

Él no era un viejo adinerado, ¿para qué concentrarse en él y no en algún otro individuo así? ¿Por qué actuó de una manera tan diferente a lo que Toga dijo que supuestamente debía pasar? ¿Por qué insistió en las citas, cuando podría estar con literalmente, cualquier otro? ¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿Era una clase de treta para hacerle lo mismo que a aquellos hombres? ¿Por qué amenazarlo con la policía, si después de la última cita él era libre de elegir continuar la "relación" o terminarla? Tenía muchas dudas y cada que se hacía, llevaba consigo dos más. Solo tenía unas pocas cosas claras.

El cumpleaños de Kaminari comenzó en el bar de la U.A. En algún momento, llegaron al A.F.O. Toga se acercó a él y dejó a Kirishima sólo. Terminaron en la cama y ahora estaba metido en este embrollo. Necesitaba algo más para unir las piezas, pero no sabía lo que era.

El juego que habían mantenido le dio otros datos interesantes, aunque su utilidad era dudosa por ahora. Toga se sentía estimulada por los desafíos, y por reafirmar una postura de superioridad. Algo poco específico. Tanto Bakugo, cómo Yaoyorozu solían hacerlo, con enfoques diferentes tal vez, aún así era en esencia lo mismo.

Las piezas faltantes del rompecabezas estaban ahí, en algún lugar, mas no podía preocuparse por ellas debido a que no encontraba el lugar de las que ya tenía.

Un suspiro de frustración escapó de su boca, marcando una pausa en su introspección. Requería un descanso de si mismo; apagar su mente para poder retomar todo desde otro punto y así, con suerte, tomar el camino correcto. Sólo había un problema, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Mientras tanto en U.A. ...

-¿Seguros qué esto es necesario? – Kaminari y Mineta se encontraban sentados en la sala. Frente a ellos Sato, Shoji y Kirishima estaban parados uno junto al otro, a una distancia de dos brazos entre cada uno.

-¡Por supuesto que es necesario! La competencia es la próxima semana, ya no hay tiempo para prácticamente nada y necesitamos que alguien nos evalúe de forma preliminar.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que ser nosotros? – Mineta tomó la palabra, se notaba la incomodidad en su voz. – esto es extraño.

-¿Qué tiene de extraño? – preguntó Sato.

-¿Por dónde empiezo? Estoy en un cuarto, sentado, viendo cómo tres tipos musculosos, aceitados, y en tanga posan, mientras aprietan las nalgas. Estoy seguro de que hay mucho porno gay que empieza así.

-Si alguien lo sabe eres tú, sin duda. – Shoji rompió su silencio y junto a él, todos, salvo Mineta soltaron una carcajada.

\- Ja ja ja. Si, muy graciosos, púdranse los cuatro. – Mineta se cruzó de brazos y se arrugó sobre sí mismo.

\- ¡Vamos, Mineta! ¿Qué podría ser más varonil que admirar el cuerpo masculino cómo debe? Así es cómo se tiene que alabar la fuerza de un hombre hecho y derecho. Dejar fluir la testosterona y sentirse orgullosos de ella. – en su mente, Kirishima estaba dando un discurso inspirador cómo nunca había sido hecho, sin embargo...

\- ¿Sabes cómo sé que eres gay? – Kaminari continuó con la broma de Mineta.

\- ¡Qué demonios están haciendo! – una voz estremecedora rompió el ambiente de risas de los muchachos, sus caras apuntaron en dirección a la voz y se encontraron con Yao-Momo, Mina y Jiro. Todas tenían una cara sonrojada. Momo tapaba su rostro con las manos Mina desviaba la mirada a otro lado y miraba a Kirishima por el rabillo del ojo. Por su parte, Jiro gritaba exigiendo respuesta.

\- Ah… ¿No homo? – respondió Kaminari.

\- ¡Eso no responde mi pregunta! – gritó Jirou con la cara roja.

\- Estamos preparándonos para la competencia de la semana que viene. Es un preliminar. – contestó Shoji con su tono pasivo común.

\- ¡Y por qué demonios están medio desnudos en la sala! – gritó de nuevo Kioka.

-Noche de chicos. – respondió Kaminari con la naturalidad patosa que enfurecía tanto a Jiro.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – contestó Mina con voz distraída.

-Noche de chicos. – volvió a responder Kaminari.

-Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado. – dijo Jiro con una voz rabiosa.

-Tal vez sea estúpido, pero también es tonto. - soltó Mineta apoyando a su amigo.

\- ¿En serio van a hacer algo así? – Mina terminó por tomar la palabra, pero ahora, su cabello se veía erizado.

Los chicos se voltearon a ver entre ellos buscando una respuesta, a favor o en contra. Todos asintieron.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Hoy es noche de chicos y las… - Antes de que Kirishima pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir, una voz explosiva lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Momo, todavía tienes esas botellas de vino? – habló Mina dejando al pobre Kirishima con la palabra en la boca.

\- Sí ¿por qué? – respondió Yaoyorozu de manera tímida.

\- ¡Noche de chicas! – gritó Mina. Los ojos de Momo y Jiro se encendieron.

-Voy por Tsuyu y Uraraka. – Jiro salió corriendo del lugar haciendo temblar el lugar con sus enormes botas.

\- ¿Me ayudas con las copas y las botellas? – preguntó Momo con el entusiasmo reflejado en el rostro.

-Claro, llevemos todo a mi cuarto. Podemos ver algo en mi computadora. – respondió Mina

-Mejor la mía, tengo un microondas y podemos hacer palomitas.

Mina y Momo desaparecieron del lugar, ignorando por completo a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? – preguntó Kaminari al resto de los presentes.

-Nos robaron la idea, y lo hicieron mejor. Ellas tienen alcohol. – contestó Kirishima.

Los muchachos vieron a sus compañeras alejarse a la distancia, mientras que ellos se mantenían inmóviles mirándose entre ellos. Hasta que una pequeña chispa brotó entre todos, y en sus ojos veían que todos habían tenido la misma idea.

Tan pronto cómo todos asintieron, Mineta y Kaminari corrieron escaleras arriba y Kirishima hizo lo mismo para alcanzar su teléfono que se estaba cargando en la cocina. Shoji y Sato lo siguieron de cerca para llegar a la alacena y el refrigerador.

La escena era perfectamente coreografiada.

Unos minutos después, Mineta y Kaminari regresaron. El pequeño Mineta tenía una bolsa de papel en sus manos y Kaminari llevó consigo un estuche de color negro.

-¿Ya llamaste a Bakugou? – le dijo Kaminari a Kirishima.

-Estoy en eso, no hablen. – respondió el chico de pelo rojo. – ¿ustedes tienen todo?

-Sí, no te preocupes. – contestó Mineta.

Bakugou respondió la llamada de Kirishima, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, el chico explosivo respondió de mala manera a su amigo, cómo era costumbre y colgó la llamada vociferando algo de manera ininteligible, tanto para Kirishima, cómo para el resto de los presentes, que pudieron escuchar, debido a la particular forma de gritar de Katsuki.

· Dice que no contemos con él. – respondió Kirishima a la pregunta que se había formado en la cabeza de sus compañeros. – Supongo que seremos nosotros y ya.

· ¿Qué hay de Todoroki y Midoriya? – dijo ágilmente Kaminari.

· No lo sé. – Midoriya salió con esa chica. No creo que regrese hoy. – Mineta se adelantó al resto de los muchachos, quienes habian cambiado su expresión buscando una respuesta a lo que habían escuchado, Minoru se levantó del sillón, y continuó con su respuesta. – es decir, las drogas y los videojuegos no están mal, pero si yo tuviera que escoger entre "eso" y "esto"- Mineta acompañaba su punto con señas de manos sugerentes, que no requerían de mayor entendimiento por parte de las personas que lo conocían bastante bien. – creo la elección sería obvia. De hecho incluso siento envidia.

· Bueno, tienes razón en eso. – Sato respondió el comentario con una parsimonia habitual en él. – pero conociendo a Midoriya, no me parece que él haría algo así, no es su estilo.

· No podemos asegurar nada ahora, quiero decir… Hizo "eso" con alguien y ahora está en una cita. No sé ustedes, pero eso no lo hubiera visto venir, ni en un millón de años. – dijo Kirishima con un gesto de introspección, ya que justo había estado junto a Izuku cuando se encontró a aquella chica en el A.F.O.

· Espera… ¿no sabias que se daba a la tipa del taller de materiales? – contestó Mineta alzando la voz.

· ¿A Mei? – dijo Kaminari con sorpresa en su voz. Misma sorpresa que se vio reflejada en el rostro de los otros presentes.

· ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Shoji.

· Un día fui a buscarlo allí y los vi. No creo que sepa que lo sé. – le respondió Mineta.

· No voy a negar que eso puede cambiar la percepción que tengo de Midoriya. – dijo Shoji.

· Sí, estoy de acuerdo. No parece, pero es un "pussydestroyer" en toda regla. – sentenció Mineta.

Tsuyu, Kioka y Ochaco regresaron con prontitud, por lo que tuvieron la oportunidad de encontrar a los muchachos con sus preparativos, y de escuchar a la lejanía su conversación. Sato se encontraba en la cocina, mientras que Mineta y Kaminari preparaban algo en la mesa de centro, y finalmente Kirishima conectaba una consola a la televisión. Fue éste último quien notó su presencia.

· Hola, pediremos pizza, ¿quieren? – se dirigió a las chicas con esa voz entusiasta.

· No se hagan estúpidos. Desde aquí puedo ver la hierba que Sato le va poner a sus brownies. – respondió Kyoka con voz un tanto rabiosa.

· Pero también vamos a pedir pizza, para acompañar. – le contestó Kaminari.

· Son lamentables. – sentenció Kyoka para retirarse mientras era seguida por Uraraka y Tsuyu.

Algo de lo que los muchachos se percataron muy tarde, era que las chicas habían escuchado su conversación anterior, incluso con sus personalidades distraídas, pudieron ver que Uraraka reflejaba eso en su rostro. La mirada evasiva y su postura derrotada lo dejaban claro. Aún así se dieron el lujo de hablar al respecto de ello.

\- ¿Saben lo que significa? – Mineta rompió el silencio. - Que Urarka le va a poner veneno para rataa tu comida, ella cocina mañana. – le respondió Sato. - No... espera, ¿qué? ¿crees qué lo haría? – respondió Mineta que barajeó la posibilidad de eso en su mente. - No lo sé, siempre es quién menos esperas. – contestó Kaminari. - Eso es lo que digo, Midoriya lo hizo con una chica super-libre.

\- Siempre creí que serías tú – Kaminari señaló a Mineta. - lo sé, es extraño. – continúo Mineta – pero no me refiero a eso.

-¿Entonces a qué? – Kirishima tomó la palabra.

\- Qué Uraraka perdió su oportunidad, para siempre. – Soltó Mineta con

Las palabras de Mineta llenaron el ambiente, coincidiendo con el silencio inintencionado del resto de los presentes. Retumbó en las paredes del lugar y llegó a oídos de las chicas, que se encontraban subiendo en los últimos peldaños de las escaleras.

· No entendí. ¿Se supone que no recuerdan nada o qué recordaron algo al final? – preguntó Mina rascando el fondo de su tazón de palomitas.

· Creo que no recordaron nada, pero sentían una conexión. – le respondió Kyoka.

· En realidad, la pulsera y la bufanda son una metáfora del hilo rojo del destino. Estaban hechos para terminar juntos. – Sentenció Yaoyorozu.

· ¿Por qué le hacemos caso a Yao-Momo sobre las películas? – volvió a preguntar Kyoka.

· La cuenta es de ella. – respondió Tsuyu.

· ¿Y si mejor jugamos un juego de bebida? – dijo Mina, que tenía una baja tolerancia a las películas de Momo.

· La vida ya es un juego de bebida. – las chicas rieron ante el comentario de Jiro, pero notaron que faltaba una voz en aquel entorno.

Ochaco se había mantenido callada y pensativa durante bastante tiempo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus amigas. Había tenido varias cosas dándole vueltas a la cabeza los últimos días, y ni siquiera un momento de calma podía distraerla de ellos.

-Uraraka – Mina intentó sacarla de su trance, sin resultado.

-Uraraka – Jiro tomó el siguiente intento.

-¡Ochaco! – Tsuyu elevó la voz y al final consiguió su cometido.

-¿Oh? – Ochaco reaccionó ante el llamado, pero su rostro dejaba ver qué no había vuelto a la realidad del todo.

-Te estamos hablando, responde. – dijo Jiro.

-Ah, sí. Los hombres son estúpidos. – sentenció Ochaco.

-Sí, eso es consenso general, pero ya no estamos hablando de eso. – dijo Mina con un poco de sorna en su voz.

-Lo siento, ¿de qué estamos hablando ahora? – respondió Ochaco con la cabeza aún ida.

-Bueno, podríamos hablar de la boda de Nejire. – dijo Mina.

-Ah, eso. ¿ Qué hay sobre ella? – contestó Uraraka.

-¿Vas a ir? Tú y Tsuyu son muy amigas de ella. – contestó Momo.

-Yo iré, no me puedes dejar sola. – le dijo Mina, poniendo cara de niña regañada.

-Tú irás con Kirishima, vas a estar con él todo el tiempo. – le respondió Tsuyu a la chica de pelo rosa.

-¿Qué clase de amiga crees que soy? – dijo Mina con falsa indignación.

-Momo y yo lo vimos hace rato, yo no me despegaría de "eso" tampoco. – dijo burlonamente Kyoka.

\- Mi novio la tiene cómo toro, no me van a hacer sentir vergüenza por eso. – dijo Mina sorbiendo de su copa a la misma vez que inflaba el pecho.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso delegada? Se supone que las relaciones entre estudiantes están prohibidas. – Kyoka se dirigió de manera burlona a Yao-Momo.

\- Yo no escuché nada. – Momo dío un sorbo a su copa de vino mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- Claro, cuando te conviene. "Todoriko" – se burló Kyoka, cosa que se causó la misma reacción de sus compañeras. Incluyendo a la hasta hace un momento apática Ochaco.

\- Bueno, ya estás más relajada. ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Yao-Momo a Uraraka con ese tono maternal que tenía.

\- Sólo estaba pensando, en qué tal vez Mineta tenga razón. – la voz de Uraraka sonó sombría, casi de alguien que exhala pura tristeza.

\- ¿Segura qué estás bien? – Momo colocó su mano sobre la frente de Ochaco para medir si tenía fiebre. – no te sientes caliente. – repitió ese tono digno de madre preocupada.

Uraraka rememoró lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos. Kioka había aprovechado la mente distraida de Uraraka para contarles a Mina y Momo lo acontecido de manera breve. Por lo que todas estaban al tanto de porqué su amiga se encontraba así.

Ochaco se estaba rodeada por sus amigas. Personas en las que ponía su entera confianza y a quienes no le avergonzaba mostrar su lado patético. Por esa razón, lo que dijo Yaoyorozu a continuación, la sorprendió

-Sin ánimos de ofender, Uraraka, pero si crees que eso es verdad, eres una idiota. – la forma de hablar de Momo causó shock en todas las chicas. Pocas veces habían salido palabras de ese tipo de su boca y aún menos contra alguna de sus compañeras. Yaoyorozu cambio su postura y de inmediato tomó un aire imponente. – Midoriya mismo me dijo que esa chica le aterra, y no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ella lo pone incómodo, pero todas conocemos cómo es él. Es incapaz de decirle "no" a quien sea. Está con ella porqué no puede rechazarla abiertamente, no es parte de él hacer eso.

-¿Te lo dijo? – preguntó Mina, quien fue la única que pudo articular palabra.

-Se lo dijo así mismo, pero yo estaba ahí junto a él. No se ha quitado la manía de susurrar. – Momo miró directamente a los ojos de Ochaco para hablarle con aún más énfasis. – No hay humillación peor que la de no haber intentado algo. ¿Qué harás?

Midoriya estaba aún más adolorido, que antes. Mental, física y emocionalmente se encontraba exhausto, su cabeza había sido sacudida de todas las maneras posibles y aún sentía que no tenía control en absoluto de su situación. Si bien, Bakugo acababa de ayudarle a poner los pies en la tierra, seguía sin tener el mapa para encontrar el camino correcto. Pero dicho trayecto importaba poco en ese segundo exacto, a pesar de que ansiaba que la respuesta fuera tan simple cómo seguir la senda de baldosas amarillas, tenía muy claro que primero necesitaba desviar por la senda que le llevaba a Uraraka.

Respiró tan profundo cómo pudo y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo poco a poco. Tenía decidido hablar con ella por la mañana. Sin embargo, unos golpes leves lo interrumpieron. E principio los ignoró pensando que era su imaginación, pero un segundo grupo lo hizo abrir los ojos con confusión. El tercero se dejó escuchar y de manera lenta, Midoriya se irguió sobre su cama. El peso de los ojos desapareció y fue reemplazado por la curiosidad. Un cuarto toque en la puerta lo hizo levantarse. El andar lento de sus pies permitió que sus ojos terminaran de ajustarse a la noche cerrada, dando sus últimos pasos un quinto toque en la puerta se dejó escuchar y la abrió.

-¿Uraraka? – susurró Midoriya a la noche.

\- Si… Yo… lo que pasa es… - Ochaco respiraba de manera acelerada, y evitaba observar fijamente a los ojos a Midoriya, aún en la penumbra podía sentir su mirada sobre ella. Retorcía la camiseta de su pijama cómo si fuera una niña pequeña, para lidiar con la presión que le generaba. Respiró con profundidad y finalmente pudo hablar. – Mina vomitó en el cuarto de Yao-Momo y huele horrible… además estábamos viendo películas de terror y… Lo que quiero decir es… - Uraraka levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Izuku. – ¿puedo dormir aquí?

Sin duda esta sería una noche para recordar.


End file.
